


Lose A Battle, Win The War

by MarchForOurGays



Series: Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aggressor Jim, All Jim Wants Is For Spock To Fucking Hold Him Is That Too Much To Ask?, Alpha Spock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amanda Does Not Deserve Any Of This, And I Do Mean Sassy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Jim And Sam Have A Sort-Of Healthy Relationship, Jim Kirk Will Not Take Your Bullshit, Jim Makes Questionable Life Choices, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jim, Pike Needs A LOT Of Alcohol To Deal With This Shit, Sassy Jim, Sassy Spock, Spock You're Getting A Bit Possessive There
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchForOurGays/pseuds/MarchForOurGays
Summary: Jim Kirk is an Omega. Yeah, you heard that right. An Omega that's not allowed to enter into the Command Track in the Academy.But if there's one thing Jim has learned to do since he was twelve, it's breaking the rules. And if tweaking an impossible test (seriously, he barely wrote two lines of code to change the stupid fucking thing) gets him up into space, fuck yeah he's gonna do it.But there's one thing Jim wants more than anything.A family.A real life, batshit crazy family with all of the trappings involved. He wants it. And damn right he's gonna get it. But he's picky about which Alpha he chooses to screw, until he's standing in front of the Starfleet council after he gets caught ( Again, yes, you heard that right.) and he sees a sharp tongued, brilliant, logical zealot of a Vulcan, and an Alpha no less. And the rest, they said, is history. Now, Jim only has to convince the pointy-eared bastard that he wants a family too. Now, if only life weren't such a cunt he might actually stand a chance of getting everything he wanted.It's Jim Kirk's time to raise hell, but hey, the universe owes it to him anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a monster, and damnit I'm gonna challenge myself to finish this in a year, or die trying.  
> I hope you guys enjoy! things'll get even crazier as the story moves along!

 

 

To James Tiberius Kirk, life had been a bitch to him ever since he appeared as a zygote in his mother's womb. 

 

How, you may ask? 

 

Let him explain.

 

*********************************************

 

When Winona -Jim won't call her mom even if he had a phaser pointed at his head- was in labor with Jim, her husband was busy gallivanting as Captain of the  _U.S.S. Kelvin_ against a hoard of batshit, completely fucking  _insane_ Romulans from the goddamn future -as he would learn out later- and had no choice to evacuate the ship, including Winona, Jim's older brother Sam, and Jim himself onto a tiny-ass shuttle with some  _trainees_ from the Medbay, or what had once been the Medbay on the  _Kelvin_. You see, Jim's father -who was probably in a self-sacrificing mood at the time-  _rammed_ the _Kelvin_ into the side of the batshit crazy Romulan's ship, causing the  _Kelvin_ and -everyone thought that this happened but it didn't, life sucks right?- the Romulan ship to be obliterated. And all the while, Winona was pushing Jim out of her, screaming either at the pain of loosing her beloved George Kirk or at the pain or at the fact that Jim Kirk was tearing her cervix by pushing him out of her.

 

Honestly, Jim never asked Winona when he was older and wiser on topics such as childbirth. And Spock wouldn't ask her for him. Stupid Vulcan.

 

When Jim was five, Winona went on her first long away assignment. And it all went downhill from there. 

 

And when Jim means a long assignment, he means  _really fucking long_. 

 

Winona would usually entrust the care of Jim and Sam to George's father, Tiberius. But after many moons and many, _many_ long off planet missions, Grandpa Tiber died leaving Winona with two options, putting Jim and Sam in foster care and never seeing them again or remarrying. 

 

 _Guess_ which one Winona chose. Jim really wished Winona would have set her standards higher than  _Satan_ himself 

 

Jim does not like to talk about Frank.

 

But he will today.

 

You see, Jim went into his first heat while Winona was away and it was Frank's first time babysitting. Sam tried his best to protect his baby brother (Jim was  _thirteen_ thank you very much)  but he was no match for Franks experience in pushing rival Alpha's away and kicking down brick walls to get to a virgin Omega aching to be touched. 

 

Good thing Sam found the antique gun their dad kept in the closet.

 

Jim jumped out of the window in a direction which would lead to a hospital  _somewhere_ in the middle of bum-fuck, Iowa. Jim kept running, and running, and  _running_ until he came across the Riverside Shipyard; where all of the big,  _glorious_ starships were made. He looked up at the sky until he felt scaly hands on his hips and the smell of rye whiskey filling his nostrils. Jim only knew one thing to do. 

 

Jim  _screamed_.

 

Thankfully, someone heard him and wrestled Frank to the ground for touching a young,  _vulnerable_ Omega. 

 

The police came, and so did Winona.  Both Jim and Sam wanted to press charges, but Winona dropped them and told the police that everything Jim and Sam had told them was a  _lie_. She said that Jim was acting like a slut and that Sam was defending him just so that he could  _defile_ Jim first. 

 

 _Guess_ who the police believed. 

 

And then, there was Tarsus.

 

Jim will talk about many things today but never  _Tarsus_.

 

Anyway, flash forward eight years later where Jim stupidly got into a barfight with a guy Jim nicknamed  _Cupcake_ -and, honestly, it was all Hendorff's fault for Jim giving him that nickname in the first place- and meeting the man who would change his life forever.

 

Christopher Pike.

 

At first, to be honest, Jim thought Pike was an asshole, a stuck up Starfleet official who had everything handed to him on a silver platter and, of course, Jim had his reasons for utterly  _loathing_ Starfleet in the beginning. But Pike was different, and different was something Jim  _craved_. 

 

And all the while Jim thought he was playing Pike like a fiddle during their first conversation; Jim will realize, years later that he was eating out of Pike's  _hand_. 

 

And somehow by a miracle, or Pike's incredible oratory skills, James Tiberius Kirk was on the next shuttle to Starfleet Academy, accepted and all.

 

But of course, who wouldn't let in George Kirk's son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jim, I-" Leonard stops for a second, helping to lower Jim onto their shitty couch before lifting Jim's face up gently with one hand, forcing Jim to look at him. Leonard sees tears in his eyes and starts _panicking_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, toldja these chapter would be getting longer! I'm proud of myself because I just wanted to get this chapter done in one day and I did it!   
> Now for a glass of eggnog and a nap! Love you guys!!

 

 

Any way, getting back to the story at hand.

 

 

 

_*********************************************_

 

 

 _Starfleet_.

 

The only place Jim had absolutely hated before Chris Pike got him under his fucking magical fairy spell and made Jim sign up completely of his own free will. Which was bullshit, Jim thought that if he didn't sign up for the Academy then Pike would have morphed into fucking _Dumbledore_ and changed Jim into a shit-eating toad.

 

 

Yeah, Jim read Harry Potter when he grew up in the delightful town of Riverside. Winona sending a little bit of money to help with the boy's schooling was probably the only good thing she ever did. Jim spent most of his measly pension on pot and books-hey, they're both stress relievers for him, don't fucking judge- and Sam spent his money on plants -yes, _plants_ -. But that all depended on whether Frank had spent most or all of the money on booze and hookers in the first three days of the month.

 

Shit, got off track for a second there.

 

 

Any way, the shuttle ride to the Academy was a disaster in the most hilarious results you could ever think of. People shitting their pants as soon as the shuttle took off, people puking, and people pissing their pants (there were a lot of involuntary bodily functions going on in that shuttle, _Jesus Christ_ ). But there was one thing on that shuttle ride Jim got but never thought he would get to have.

 

A _friend._

 

Spock would remind him later of course, tucked under the sheets of their shared quarters, blissfully sexed out.

 

_"You have many friends ashaya"_

_"_ _Yeah Spock, I know that now, but back then I never thought I would ever have even one friend"_

_" I wish I could go back in time and make sure you would have at least one companion, or try to prevent people from being harmful to you away."_

_"Of course you would Spock, of course you would."_

 

And one of the most romantic lines that would ever reach Jim's ears-to the chagrin of Spock- would be in an oh-so southern drawl "I may throw-up on ya"

 

Ah, good ole' Bones.

 

Three years later Jim would retell this story to Spock in Medbay after almost dying _again_. _"Damnit Jim! Why did'ja have to tell the hobgoblin?! I like my life now and he's gonna be on my ass like Scotty is on good scotch."_

_"You'll have to deal with it Bones since you love me so much."_

_"Fuck you Kirk"_

_"Actually, you can't Spock's already doing it."_

_"Indeed."_

_"DAMNIT don't scare me like that Spock!"_

 

Starfleet Academy does _wonders_ for how much stress you can handle before _collapsing_ in the middle of class from not sleeping, eating, or drinking water on a daily basis.

 

Good thing Jim's best friend is a doctor and as a plus, is also his roommate.

 

After that incident Leonard always made sure Jim had eaten something before he went to his shift at the hospital.

Which brings us back to present day,

 

*****************************************************

 

 

" _Damnit_  Jim! Have you eaten anything today?" Bones gripes while he's putting on his hospital scrubs.

Jim was currently lying in a prostrate position on his bunk-Jim has the top bunk since Bones has a fear of falling off and breaking something in his body, the chicken shit- wearing his ACDC t-shirt that was, apparently against protocol (but _fuck_ protocol honestly) and a pair of dull gray boxer briefs -Bones won't let him have thongs anymore, since one time some asshole decided to give Jim a fucking  _wedgie_ and the thong caused a rug burn all the way up his ass crack and balls for _weeks_ \- working on some coding on his PADD which, when Bones asked what it was two nights ago, Jim pleasantly told him to "Mind his own fucking business you _asswipe_ " and Bones never asked about it again.

 

"Yes mother dear" Jim retorted back with enough force to let Leonard know that he had eaten something that his body could consume and not go into anaphylactic shock -Allergies are wonderful aren't they? It's awesome to know that your body might want to kill you every time you feed it-

"Don't call me that, and aren't you scheduled to take the Kobayashi Maru again? What, how many times is that now?" Bones retorts while taking off his shirt and Jim gives him a not so subtle tacit look towards Leonard's direction saying _"I'd fuck you if you weren't my best friend"_ And honestly, he would. Bones is _really great_ in the bedroom, Jim would know, Since they fucked around for about a month before calling it quits and realizing that they're better off as friends than mates, which works perfectly fine for them since they've been celibate together for about six months.

 

"Yep, I take it tomorrow at twelve hundred hours" Jim pauses for a second pondering a question that would mean a lot to him if Leonard says yes "Could you possibly be there if it doesn't conflict with your shift tomorrow?" Jim turns on his bed and gives Leonard his famous puppy eyes which no one is immune to, because he knows Bones would say no any other possible way Jim were to ask him.

Leonard begrudgingly turns the thought over in his mind, grumbling curse words in his famous oh-so southern drawl before answering."Damnit, fine. I'll rearrange my shift around so I'll be there."

 

" _YAY!_ Thank You Bonesy" Jim jumped off of his bed with glee and mirth in his icy blue eyes and landed a wet kiss on Leonard's cheek. "Yeah, yeah kid, I'll see you later on tonight and for fuck's sake take your medication! it keeps you alive ya know?" Bones thumped Jim on the back of his head before grabbing an apple and running out the door

"Love you too Bonesy" Jim retorts back with nothing but happiness. Leonard flips Jim the bird while he closes the door with a loud, echoing _bang_. Jim just laughs, pounces on his bunk and goes back to reprogramming a very specific code on how to beat a specifically designed unbeatable test, but first, he had to message Galia.

 

**********************************

 

The  _Kobayashi Maru_ went  _perfectly_.

 

So much so that Bones, Uhura-who is a really smart bitch by the way- and the administrators, were standing there with their jaws open in either amazement or righteous  _fury._ Either way, Jim  _cackles_ so much that he chokes on the apple he's been eating during the simulation.

 

Bones thumps him on the head when they get back to their shared dorm.

 

"You idiot! I fucking  _knew_ you would do something like this! I don't know whether to be angry or disappointed in you Jim!" And  _Jesus_ , Jim made a questionable life decision in these past few days. Cheating-he didn't cheat he  _altered_ the test thank you very much-on the test could get him kicked out of the academy and he would  _never_ be able to get off of this shitty world and start a family. But before Jim can respond to Bones' dramatic tirade there's a very specific  _chirp_ from Jim's PADD.

 

"Jim, put the damn PADD down."

 

"Bones-"

 

"Put the fucking PADD down!"

 

" _Bones-_ "

 

" Are you just gonna  _ignore me_ ?!! What the  _hell_ Jim-"

 

_"LEONARD!"_

 

Bones stops slowly stepping forward and instead  _runs_ over to Jim's side, hearing the nervousness and downright  _fear_ leaking into Jim's voice. Leonard puts his arm around his best friend's shoulder before slowly speaking to Jim.

 

"Jim, what's wrong?" 

 

Jim just stands there in silence, his face pallid and ghostly white and his whole  _body_ is vibrating with either fear or anger. Leonard does not ask which one. He's pretty sure it's  _both_.

 

"Jim, I-" Leonard stops for a second, helping to lower Jim onto their shitty couch before lifting Jim's face up gently with one hand, forcing Jim to look at him. Leonard sees tears in his eyes and starts  _panicking_. "What's going on? What happened? You can tell me."

 

Jim finally starts to open his mouth and what comes out of it is truly fucking  _terrifying_. "I-I, Admiral Barnett sent me a message stating that I am to have an academic hearing tomorrow to explain my reasoning for altering the  _Kobayashi Maru_. If my explanation is not sufficient enough I will be put on  _trial_." 

 

Leonard envelops Jim in a hug that most people would consider to be choking the life force out of the person being hugged.

 

Jim grips tighter and starts  _sobbing._

 

"Well-" Bones pulls back and begins to say after many,  _many_ minutes of nothing but the sound of  _screams_ ripping through Jim's throat. "The only thing I know to tell you kid is-" Bones pauses again and after a couple seconds a knowing, honest to god,  _smirk_ appears on his chapped lips. "Give em' hell" 

 

Jim smirks back.

 

Sleep doesn't come easy for both boys that night, but, at the very least, it  _comes._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Spock stepped into the courtroom he could only smell one thing, something so powerful and overwhelming that Spock had to fight the urge to _take and claim._
> 
> Pure, unadulterated,
> 
> _Omega_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I've been shoveling chapters out like a freight train and I can hopefully keep up with this after winter break! 
> 
> This scene, AKA The first time our two lovebirds lay eyes on each other will be split into two points of view, Jim's and Spock's. This first chapter will have Spock's POV on the whole situation and seeing Jim for the first time! I hope you guys enjoy!!

 

 

At first, Spock was  _furious_.

 

Furious at someone beating his perfectly coded test which if anyone had the audacity to alter they could be caught immediately and expelled from the Academy. But  _this_ person had the  _audacity_ to use Spock's own programming software that no one apart from the Admirality had known about, along with the rude violation of hacking into Spock's own computer and stealing his own software to then alter the  _Kobayashi Maru_ for their benefit. Spock was also irked to no end when he realized that the cadet only had to change _two lines_ of code to get their desired outcome. 

 

But then, after looking through the cadet's thorough skills Spock found himself to be  _impressed_. 

 

Impressed at how skilled and proficient the cadet was at coding and logically calculating their every move and every fragment until to the naked eye the code hadn't been changed at all.

 

Surprisingly, Spock wanted to meet the Alpha cadet. Spock was sure the cadet had to be an Alpha, for who else would have the gall to do what others wouldn't dare to even think about. And since only Alphas are allowed to be in the Command track and only students in the Command track have to take the  _Kobayashi Maru_ , Spock was logically sound on his assumption. Until he entered the courtroom.

 

Oh, how Spock's assumption had been  _wrong_.

 

As soon as Spock stepped into the courtroom he could only smell one thing, something so powerful and overwhelming that Spock had to fight the urge to  _take and claim._

 

Pure, Unadulterated 

 

_Omega._

 

Of course, Spock had smelled Omegas before and to a regular nose, there was no Omega smell, merely a strong Alpha cologne, the mark of a powerful Alpha as well. But Spock was Vulcan, half Vulcan to be more specific, and Vulcans have a much  _stronger_ sense of smell, hearing, eyesight, and three times the strength of a normal terran. And since Spock was the only humanoid with heightened senses in the room, he was the only one being flooded with the overwhelming smell of an Omega. And not just any ordinary Omega,

 

A  _purebred Omega._

 

You see, there are definitely purebred Alphas which are rare and Spock can say that he is among those of the 2.34689 percent of the population in the Federation. But purebred  _Omegas_ are even more rare then Alphas with there only being 10,000 in the entire Federation and the total approximate population is 2.19  _trillion_ , well, let's just say most people don't ever meet an purebred Omega in their lifespan.

 

Spock was thankful he was able to sit down during the hearing, since his cock had gotten  _hard_ ever since he smelled that first whiff of Omega pheromones. 

 

Spock saw the cadet, the one known as James Tiberius Kirk- Spock stopped at the last name,  _Kirk_ , where had he heard that name before? As Spock recalled his memory Cadet Kirk took the stand and Spock saw a particular glint in the cadet's eye. One that Spock himself, the so called  _Master of tacit looks and subtle emotions_ ,-the title given to him by Nyota during a study session one evening- could not comprehend.

 

Ah, Kirk, George Samuel. War hero and a Lieutenant on the  _U.S.S. Kelvin_. He had a wife, Winona, and two boys, George Samuel Kirk the Second and James Tiberius Kirk. The second son obviously standing in front of Spock and the Admiralty now.  _This should be fascinating_ Spock thought. 

 

Spock was snapped out of his daze when Cadet Kirk called his accuser forward. Spock stood up, adjusted his formal blacks,  _prayed_ to Surak that no one would notice his little predicament and his trouser getting _tighter_ , and walked towards the stand.

 

There was one problem answered and another two worsened as Spock reached the stand, the problem solved being _who_ was the Omega, specifically  _purebred Omega_ in the room. A one James Tiberius Kirk. Spock kept his emotionless demeanor, charging forward with the task at hand, even with the potent smell of Omega filling his nostrils and hopefully not clouding his judgement.

 

"Cadet Kirk you managed to install and activate a subroutine program and thereby changing the conditions of the test" Spock hoped no one had heard how gravelly and filled with desire his voice sounded after vocally projecting that sentence of nineteen words. Kirk cockily replied with his head tilted towards Spock.

 

"Your point being?"

 

"In academic vernacular, you cheated" Barnett gave a curt reply stating the truth of the situation.

 

Kirk started up again, more mockingly towards everyone in the room this time with a smirk on his face. "Let me ask you something, I think we all know the answer to, the test itself is a cheat isn't it?You programmed it to be unwinnable."

 

Oh. 

 

He did  _not_ just go there.

 

If this Omega wants to play, Spock will play to  _win._

 

"Your argument precludes a no-win scenario-"

 

"Well, I don't believe in no-win scenarios"  Did Kirk actually just  _cut him off?_

 

Oh. 

 

Oh  _no._

 

"Then not only did you violate the rules you also failed to understand the principal lesson." There, have at it James Tiberius Kirk. Wallow in your stupidity.

 

"Please, enlighten me." Oh Spock  _will_   _enlighten you._

 

"You of all people should know Cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death." Spock sent this stinging barb at Kirk with _vengeance_

 

Ha, this made the Omega stop in his tracks and pause for a single second.

 

"I of all people" This was a different take, was he feigning being more submissive and waiting to deliver another barb or was he actually conceding this battle to Spock?

 

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action did he not?" Spock retorted with a softer tone but no less hurtful response.

 

"I don't think you like that fact that I beat your test?-" Now sass, very well, Spock is the  _master of sass._ Known only by his mother, father, and the committee of the Vulcan Science Academy.

 

"Furthermore, you have failed to derive the purpose of the test-"

 

"Enlighten me again" What is it with this cadet  _cutting Spock off?_

 

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept one's fear and maintain control one's death and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain."

 

Spock-1 Kirk-0  _Ha. There._

 

And then some particularly annoying official comes in and ruins it all, running up to Admiral Barnett with an urgent message.

 

Meanwhile, Spock was staring at the vision of the Greek god Apollo in front of him. 

 

On very rare occasions does Spock curse. Internally, of course but today was one of those rare moments where Spock's brain could only form two words.

 

Well,

 

_Fuck._

 

Staring at the Omega with open  _want and lust_ was unbecoming of a Commander. But Spock  _did not care at all._ He imagined Kirk swollen with Spock's own child and imagining Spock fucking Kirk with his big fat cock until no other Alpha could satisfy him the way Spock does. Oh, does Spock  _want._

 

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan-" Well, that brought Spock (sort-of) out of his dase "Since our primary fleet is engaged in the Laurentian System, I hereby order all cadets to report to Hanger One immediately. Dismissed." Spock almost started to run-yes, run, his planet is in jeopardy you illogical primordial humanoid- to the  _Enterprise_ but held back to see what Alpha was standing close,  _too close_ to  _his_ mate.

 

"Who was that pointy-eared bastard?" The Alpha next to  _Spock's_ mate asked

 

"I don't know, but I  _like_ him." Kirk responded looking directly at Spock with a grin on his face, basically saying  _"I know you can hear me, come and get me."_ And then grabbed the other Alpha's arm and sped off in the opposite direction.

 

All Spock could think about, even with his planet in jeopardy, was the golden haired, crystal clear blue eyed work of  _art_ with a firecracker personality, clever wit, and a sassiness that even rivaled Spock's own walking away from him. Spock would surely keep  _this_ particular memory for safe keeping, until they built more later. But Spock didn't want to wait  _that_ long to make more.

 

Only one word entered Spock's mind as James Tiberius Kirk walked away.

 

_Mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is there anything you care to say before we begin Son?" Barnett asked, cocking his head towards Jim in question.
> 
> "Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly" Jim responded warily, unsure of who would get up and walk down towards the podium ten feet away from his own. As Jim turned his head towards the person whom Barnett was looking at, was overwhelmed with a sudden course of _desire_ pumping through his veins as he saw a tall, lean, but powerfully built Vulcan who was giving off the sexy, domineering pheromones Jim had smelled earlier in the courtroom.
> 
> And did Jim mention the Vulcan was _very_ attractive? And a Purebred Alpha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim's POV of the trial now YAY!!!! I hope you guys like it!!! and a shout out to all of you guys for reading, I love you all!!!

When Jim woke up the next morning he didn't feel nervous at all-well, maybe a teeny tiny bit-. He was ready to give the Admirals and everyone else in the courtroom during his hearing exactly what Bones had told him to do the night before, Jim was going to give them  _hell_. And not just a sprinkling of animosity and cockiness, but a fucking  _monsoon_.

 

Before leaving Jim put an extra heavy dab of Alpha cologne to mask his natural Omega scent just in case he gets stressed and starts releasing Omega distress hormones, ya know, because he's going on fucking  _trial._

 

Bones had taken a day off from the hospital at very short notice to be there with Jim when he gives his testimony. And people-specifically his ex-wife, the bitch-thought that Leonard McCoy was one of the most heartless, cruel, work-driven people in the world. Jim calls bullshit on that. Leonard gripped his hand so hard on their walk to the courtroom that Jim thought his hand was going to  _break_.

 

As all of the Cadets walked in their annoyingly straight-ha,  _straight_. Jim had a good chuckle over that to ease the tension while walking towards his imminent doom-lines, Jim picked up on a whiff of strong pheromones. And  _Jesus_ if that didn't make Jim wet and quake at the knees smelling them. He soon realized why the pheromones were so potent in nature.

 

They were pure, unadulterated Alpha pheromones. But not just any ol' Alpha.

 

_A Purebred Alpha_ , somewhere in this room.

 

Not surprising in the least about how Jim quaked with need as soon as he entered the room. Alphas, specifically Purebreds have some of the most potent pheromones known to any species. Most Alphas, including Purebreds have a more subtle set of pheromones that don't take up an entire fucking room, much less a whole  _building_ with multiple floors. This Alpha's pheromones were so _potent and domineering_ that it put all other Alphas to shame.

 

Jim hoped the amount of slick he'd produced wouldn't show through his pants.

 

As everyone settled in and got quiet enough until there was only quiet idle chatter did Admiral Barnett clear his throat ensuring the silence that followed.

 

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter," Barnett started before the chatter regained it's strength in noise level.

 

"James T. Kirk, step forward." Barnett and the other Admirals gave Jim a seething glare as soon as he has turned his head.  _Oh shit._ Jim thought,  _here we go._

 

"Cadet Kirk evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting you violated the Ethical Code of Conduct concurrent with regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code-"  _Jesus_ , Jim could have made it to his dorm and back with the syntax Barnett used to describe what code Jim had violated.

 

"Is there anything you care to say before we begin Son?" Barnett asked, cocking his head towards Jim in question. 

 

"Yes I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly." Jim responded warily unsure of who would get up and walk down towards the podium ten feet away from his own. As Jim turned his head to the person whom Barnett was looking at, was overwhelmed with a sudden course of  _desire_ pumping through his veins as he saw a tall, lean, but powerfully built Vulcan that was giving off the sexy, domineering pheromones Jim had smelled earlier in the courtroom.

 

And did Jim mention that the Vulcan was  _very_ attractive? And a Purebred Alpha?

 

 

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit _SHIT_.

 

Well, that marks a  _big_ checkpoint off on his _B_ _uilding a Family_ to-do list.

 

Jim noticed that the Alpha had adjusted his pants before walking down the marble steps to the other podium. And then take a big  _sniff_.  And all the while looking directly at  _Jim_

 

Fuck, that pointy-eared bastard  _knew_. Jim had forgotten that Vulcans have heightened senses.  _Shit._ Maybe he should have taken a shower in Alpha cologne before coming here.

 

"This is Commander Spock-"  _Spock._ Jim will have to remember the name of his future mate so he can moan Spock's name later using his favorite toy. "He is one of our most distinguished graduates." Well that's good, Jim likes an Alpha with  _high_ honors and praise.  "He's programmed the  _Kobayashi Maru_ exam for the last four years."  

 

Oh.  _Oh._

 

Barnett gestured for the Commander to speak. _Perfect_ , Jim thought, this will add more fuel to the fire about kicking Bones out of the dorm and spending a  _lot_ of time with a certain green dildo tonight and well into the early hours of the morning.

 

"Cadet Kirk you managed to install and activate a subroutine program and thereby changing the conditions of the test." Did Jim sense  _desire_ in this devilishly handsome Vulcan's voice. Jim glanced down for only a second to see that Spock-Jim needs to start getting used to the name since he's gonna be married to this Vulcan soon enough- was  _hard_   in his trousers. And Jim had  _caused that to happen._

 

Well if that didn't make Jim produce enough slick that he was worried his pants might fall off, but really, he didn't  _care_ _._

 

Jim responded cockily knowing that he had Spock where he wanted him.

 

"Your point being?"

 

"In academic vernacular, you cheated," Damnit Barnett, fuck off and let Jim enjoy his  _moment_ for chrissakes. 

 

Now it was time to play his smartass card. "Let me ask you something, I think we all know the answer to, the test itself is a cheat isn't it? You programmed it to be unwinnable."

 

Ha. Jim saw a glint in Spock's eyes that was sort-of like a General preparing for a bloody, shitshow of a battle. 

 

Fine, if Commander Spock wants to play, then  _let's play._

 

"Your argument precludes a no-win scenario-"

 

"Well I don't believe in no-win scenarios." How did it feel to be cut off for the first time Commander? Jim could see Spock noticeably flustered, a cute look for a logical zealot.

 

Oh God, he just called Spock  _cute._

 

Yeah, they're definitely Bonding now, there's no way out of this one.

 

"Then not only did you violate the rules you also failed to understand the principal lesson."  _Really?_ Did this pointy-eared bastard think Jim was  _stupid?_ Oh, _please_.

 

"Please, enlighten me." Have at it, attractive dick-face.

 

"You of all people should know Cadet Kirk, a Captain cannot cheat death." Oh, that was a  _low-blow_ Pointy.

 

Fine, let dick-face think that he subdued Jim to think he's winning. "I of all people"

 

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action did he not?" Well fine, fuckity you too Pointy.

 

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test." There should be a label on Jim's head saying  _WARNING: SASS GOD ABOUT TO RAIN HELLFIRE DOWN ON YOU ALL_

 

"Furthermore, you have failed to derive the purpose of the test-" Fuck you again for the second time Pointy.

 

"Enlighten me again." Yeah, you're getting cut off again after that shitshow you just pulled previously.

 

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept one's fear and maintain control of one's self and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain." Jim wanted to scream at Spock and the Admirals in front of him that he  _knows_ fear better than anyone else. How would Spock feel if his asshole of a Step-Father tried to break down Jim's door during his first heat? How would Spock feel if he saw twelve children ranging in ages from six months to fifteen years old and tell them that there was no food and there would be no food for  _day on end?_   How would Spock feel if he realized that from the moment he was born he had a curse upon him, destroying everything he had ever loved or will love like what remains of the  _Kelvin,_ misery built with no life in sight and only pity when you try to tell the story?

 

Later, Spock would find out and apologize, for he had not known. Jim will forgive him, but warn Spock to be gentle about discussing fear around him, for Jim has seen more than anyone in a lifetime usually sees. Until he remembers that Spock rivals with him in that horrifying aspect as well.

 

Jim almost lost control of everything but luckily a stuffy official runs in to hand something urgently to Barnett.

 

During that brief period of respite, Jim notices Spock staring at him with open lust and  _want._ And oh, hello reawakened desire as Spock eye-fucks him from ten feet away. Jim can tell that Spock is having many,  _many_ dirty visions of something that Jim knows  _has_ to do with him. And Jim realizes that Spock is everything Jim wants in a mate. Smart, sassy,  _very attractive,_ and unable to not tell people how much of a fucking idiot they are. And yeah, Spock can be an asshole, but so can Jim, and he realizes that this pointy-eared bastard is  _it_ for him, and Jim just  _knows_ it but he can't explain it. When all of a sudden Barnett jumps back into the conversation with something that can only be described as an  _"Oh shit, everyone get their asses into gear"_ type of moment.

 

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan. Since our primary fleet is engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to Hanger One immediately. Dismissed." And with that, everyone starts scrambling to get to Hanger One for their ship assignment. At some point in time, Jim feels Leonard walk up beside him and  _oh,_ there's that possessive glint in his soon-to-be-mate's eye that makes Jim dump  _gallons_ of slick into his underwear and Jim just scoots slightly closer to Bones to see how Spock reacts. 

 

"Who was that pointy-eared bastard?" Leonard asks him through the daze that Spock's created. 

 

Jim does respond to Leonard, but keeps his eyes locked onto Spock and grinning the entire time  _knowing_ that Spock can hear them even from this distance. "I don't know, but I  _like_ him" and all the while giving Spock a knowing glance that if Spock should interpret right, and Jim knows he will says " _I know you can hear me, come and get me"_ Before Jim grabs Leonard's arm and briskly walks in the opposite direction of Spock.

 

And all the while he and Bones are walking away Jim only thinks one word in his mind.

 

_Mine._  

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cadet Kirk, follow me please" And oh, _there's_ that deep, rich baritone that Jim has ached to hear for the last ten minutes since he left the courtroom, dumping slick into his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies!! Thank You for all of the support throughout all of these chapters and the overwhelmingly positive feedback I have gotten from so many comments and emails that I have received over these past few days. I took a break yesterday (if anyone gets this reference I applaud you) because my laptop needed to be taken in and rebooted for some weird reason, but I am back to write another day!! Or, technically night where I'm at so...... Anyways there's a surprise in this chapter for y'all (hint hint, THERE IS NO SLOW BURN TAG FOR A REASON <3) for reaching a whopping 119 kudos and 30 bookmarks Holy Crap!!!! I love you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

_Well, time to go into panic mode_ Jim thought as he ran-jogged, thank you, Jim doesn't have to run unless he absolutely has to because, fuck running- with Leonard towards Hanger One to find out which ship they were stationed on, hopefully Jim was even stationed at  _all_ thanks to the fucking trial and extreme bouts of eye-sex that took place between him and his soon-to-be-mate Spock. Actually, now would be a good time to make out with Spock to diffuse the stress that was culminating in Jim's body at this very moment, oh, and also to get rid of the sexual tension that couldn't have been cut with a Klingon bat'leth.

 

"Cadet Kirk follow me please" and oh,  _there's_ that deep, rich baritone that Jim has ached to hear again for the past ten minutes since he left the courtroom dumping slick into his reds. Maybe Jim's dream will come true in fact, he kinda feels like Cinderella-excuse me, he is  _totally_ Mulan because a) Jim is a badass and no one can tell him otherwise and b) Bones would make a fucking _fantastic_ Mushu-at this point in time. Jim turns to see Spock at his full alpha height practically  _towering_ over Jim and Bones, respectively. It only takes Jim three and a half seconds to realize that Spock is trying to  _intimidate_ Bones into giving Jim up to him. To his credit, Bones, out of the corner of Jim's eye, rolls his eyes and shoves Jim towards Spock, giving them both a look that says  _"Don't act like I didn't know what was going on in that courtroom, Jim's not mine so take him, I know you're going to anyways Hobgoblin"_ along with another look specifically aimed at Spock that Jim's also not surprised about.  _"Although if you hurt him, I will kill you with a single fucking hypo that will stop up your airways, make you lose half of your limbs and take away all of your senses, Don't fuck with me and don't hurt Jim."_ Spock nods his head in agreement and thanks before grabbing Jim's hand and runs-goddamnit not the  _running_ -with Jim struggling to catch up because man, do Vulcans run fast before coming to a stop at a smaller shuttle at the end of the hanger, away from all of the hustle and bustle before literally  _dragging_ Jim inside and closing the shuttle door. Once the door shuts Jim comes to realize that the shuttle is pitch black, and that really fucking sucks because Jim can't  _see._  

 

The shuttle is pretty much silent except for the ragged, aroused breathing coming from Jim and a very calculated, but no less intense breathing coming from hopefully Spock unless there's another person in this tiny, pitch black shuttle and in that case Jim would scream bloody murder and get off of the stupid fucking thing. To break the silence Jim stupidly says "I hope that's you breathing, or else this would become really fucking weir- _mph_ " Spock shuts him up with the kiss of Jim's  _life_ and holy shit, if Jim thought he was dumping buckets of slick in the courtroom, then right now he's dumping  _hurricane force rain_ into his pants at this moment in time. Spock pins him up against the wall, still basically fucking Jim's mouth with his tongue before pulling away to start ripping (literally!!) Jim's reds off as if like Jim's clothes were on fire and in order to save him Spock has to render Jim's clothes unusable by tearing them away. Jim took a gamble-one he had learned from reading in an obscure book somewhere-by grabbing Spock's hand which was shaking, by the way, and touching the first two fingers on both of their hands, and sliding them against each other. Spock froze for a second in shock but then growled and kissed Jim both Human and Vulcan ways and moaned something that sounded like Jim was  _killing_ him.

 

Jim tried to pull Spock's formal blacks off in the fucking blackness of the shuttle but failed when Spock pushed Jim back against the wall with enough force for Jim to know that he would be sore the next day, hopefully, Jim wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. Spock released Jim's lips before kissing gently all around Jim's face and hairline with enough tenderness that made Jim almost want to cry, it was sort-of Spock's way of telling Jim that he would  _never_ hurt him, and Jim felt so safe and  _loved_ -yes, loved. Even though Jim had known Spock for a little over an hour Jim felt like he had known Spock for  _centuries_ and he was finally coming home. And Jim didn't believe in love-at-first-sight before this encounter-Jim guided Spock's lips back to his own where the kiss intensified again before Spock trailed his lips down to Jim's neck and to Jim's unmarked scent gland. Before Spock could do anything Jim quickly lifted his face up, or at least, awkwardly grab because he was in the fucking  _dark_ still. 

 

"Lights at thirty percent" Jim murmured before closing his eyes and waiting for the lights to come on fully. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see his Vulcan staring back at him with want, lust, and  _adoration_ in chocolate brown eyes, or what Jim thought was brown since Spock's pupils are so dilated all he can see is a thin ring of what looks like brown. To be fair, Jim bets that his own eyes are as dilated as Spock's are. Jim smiles and finally,  _finally_ holds Spock's green-tinged face in his shaky hands before slowly but surely putting their foreheads together and closing their eyes again. Jim felt a spark of some kind in the back of his mind when his forehead touched Spock's but he thought nothing of it. Jim took a deep breath again-what is it with Jim and not being able to fucking  _breathe_ _?_ -before saying in shaky, stumbling words like a prepubescent teen "I want to bond with you Spock, but I've been hurt so much by people that I have loved and, I-"

 

"James," Spock murmurs as if Jim isn't real, and Spock grips tighter onto Jim's arms and waist as if Spock lets go, Jim will disappear. "You are  _mine_ , mine to hold, mine to kiss, mine to touch, mine to  _fuck_ " Spock adds with a guttural groan and all the while grinding up against Jim's stomach. Jim moans like he wishes that would happen  _right the fuck now._ "I will _never_ hurt you, ashaya, but why will you not bond with me? Right here, right now?" 

 

"Spock. like I said before, I've been hurt too much-" Jim reluctantly says, as if he doesn't want to Spock to bond with him, of course he does! But there has to be a test first, James Tiberius Kirk does not play a blushing maiden, bonding with her true love as soon as they meet.

 

"But I have just stated that I will not hurt you, so why can you not become mine eternally?" Spock sounds like he will  _die_ if Jim doesn't bond with him _right this second._

 

Well, tough shit, Pointy.

 

"Spock, shut up and listen." Spock very wisely does not speak any more.

 

"I  _will_ bond with you, emphasis on the will there Spock, but first, you have to pass a test."

 

"What is the test?" Spock immediately asks Jim before getting a pointed look from the man and thankfully shutting up again.

 

"As I was saying, the test will be one of proving me of your loyalty to not hurt me, but love me, love me and I will be  _yours_ Spock." As if Jim wasn't Spock's already.

 

"Very well. As in all tests I have taken, I know for a fact that I will  _excell_ in this test." Spock smirked at Jim with a glint in his eyes like he was going to give Jim the  _world_.   

 

And honestly, Jim would be fine with that. The universe owes him a big favor anyway.

 

"You're getting a bit cocky there Mister Spock." Jim retorted with absolute  _glee_ as Spock started kissing and sucking Jim's chest with newfound vigor.

 

"Lights to zero percent" was all that Spock said before Jim was lost to the dark, oh, and Spock stuck three fingers in him and immediately Jim was seriously reconsidering taking back the test.

 

" _Fuck"_ Jim moaned and he felt on his thigh Spock, a Vulcan, let out an honest to God,  _grin._  

 

"That was to be my intention k'diwa, but you need to be properly courted and mated in a bed before you are to be  _fucked_ " With that last word, Spock shoved his fingers even deeper into Jim's channel, causing Jim to come immediately following  _that._   _Jesus_ , Jim had never come so hard or so fast in his life.

 

"And I believe feeling and tasting your slick will be enough to suffice for now." Holy fuck Spock sounded _smug_ , plus the dirty talk was doing wonders for Jim's libido, since he could imagine Spock licking his slick off of his fingers.

 

"As much as I would enjoy a round two with you ashaya," Oh, that would be nice right about now. "We must get to the  _Enterprise_ , for as you see, as intoxicating as you are, my planet is still in jeopardy as we speak."  _Shit._ Spock was right but,

 

"I thought I was under academic suspension?" Jim questioned "Ya know, the trial, the really pissed off Barnett, the super hot eye sex?" 

 

"Yes, I do remember the trial James, and to clarify, you  _were_ on academic suspension, emphasis on the were portion. Lights to seventy percent, but that was handled before I came and found you." Spock was such a smart ass but, hey, so is Jim, plus the smart ass voice is  _super hot_ in Jim's mind.

 

"Thank you Spock, you didn't have to do that for me" Jim replied bashfully, ducking his head into a more submissive position.

 

"Well, you  _are_ my mate after all James." There we go with the smugness again after Spock emphasized the "are" in that sentence. Jim was more surprised that Spock didn't emphasize the "my" in that sentence as well. Jim felt suddenly vulnerable naked underneath the bright lights of the shuttle.

 

"You do not need to hide yourself from me in anyway k'diwa"  _Shit,_ Spock saw Jim's inner insecurities about himself. Spock offered Jim a daresay  _loving_ smile while he hands Jim briefs, regulation pants, and a black long sleeve shirt with the Starfleet insignia on it in silver. Jim also noticed that the shirt smelled, or, no,  _reeked_ of Spock.   _Damn possessive Vulcan_ Jim thought while putting on his new clothes.

 

"Thank you babe," Jim smiled realizing he called Spock "babe" before hopping into the co-pilot's seat in the shuttle next to Spock.

 

"You are most welcome ashaya" And seriously, Jim needed to look up some of the Vulcan words Spock had been saying to Jim. Spock would tell him later on though.

 

Oddly enough, even with all of the talking, making out, and foreplay they had; They were one of the first shuttles to leave the hanger. 

 

Now, let's hope Chris didn't notice Jim's bruised lips and Spock's green blush as they boarded the  _Enterprise_ but honestly, Jim didn't care one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD NOT BE A SLOW BURN!!!!
> 
> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Captain Christopher Pike does not like cadets who are on supposed academic suspension, to sneak on board his ship with his XO who previously had just made out with and had also propositioned bonding and marriage to said cadet after only a single hour of knowing them. This, has the potential to be  _very_ fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ONE AND ALL!!! I HAVE RETURNED!!! It's been a while hasn't it? Unfortunately there's no rest for fanfic writers at Oxford, ugh.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, even though in the movie Chris doesn't know Sulu before the Enterprise but we'll just shove that tiny detail under the rug shall we? I hope you guys enjoy!!

 

Apparently, Captain Christopher Pike does not like cadets who are on supposed academic suspension, to sneak on board his ship with his XO who previously had just made out with and had also propositioned bonding and marriage to said cadet after only a single hour of knowing them. This, has the potential to be  _very_ fun.

 

As soon as Jim and Spock step onto the bridge together-a little more closely than normal enemies should stand together, but Jim knows that's Spock's doing, sneaky Vulcan-several gasps can be audibly heard from several cadets stationed on the bridge before Pike turns around and Jim sees his face go from calm, cool, and collected to two expressions that basically mean the same thing. There's the " _I'm gonna need an entire galaxy's weight in alcohol to deal with today "_ and the other expression being  _"Fuck. This. Shit."_  

 

Both expressions have Jim extremely close to falling on his ass in laughter. But before Pike can even speak, someone else takes the cake first.

 

The one, the only, Hikaru "Hiki" Sulu.

 

"Oh sweet fresh hell, what the fuck are  _you_ doing aboard?" Which basically translates to " _Oh, dear god PLEASE don't fuck this up Jim, even though I care about you, I **will** kick your ass if necessary." _  Jim also does notice the smirk on Hiki's face which also means that he's teasing, mostly. 

 

And then,  _finally,_ Dumbledore gets to speak.

 

"Kirk, what the hell are you doing aboard  _my_ ship?" Jim tries not to snort at the fact that Chris had to insinuate very aggressively that the  _Enterprise_ was  _his_ and no one else's. But, honestly, Jim wouldn't mind commandeering this beautiful specimen of a vessel for his own personal use, one of his goals was to get the fuck off of this god-forsaken planet. It sucks that Spock has to remove Jim from his fantasy by revealing something that draws  _gasps_ from the bridge crew.

 

"With all due respect Captain,  _I_ brought him on board." Oh, and there's Spock right behind Jim gripping the hand that Jim placed behind his back earlier as an invitation for Spock to hold it. None of the bridge crew can see it but out of the corner of Jim's eye Sulu gives him a knowing look and Jim smirks and winks back at Sulu, confirming his observations. Sulu rolls his eyes, shakes his head and smiles before looking back at Pike, who seems to be having an Alpha staring contest with Spock at the moment before Pike breaks the stare, gets out of his shiny, white and black Captain's chair and heads to the only food replicator on the bridge. Jim hops into the Captain's chair for just a brief second to get a better look, honest-bullshit, he wanted to sit in the big boy chair for the first time but, sue him-and he sees Chris type something into the replicator vigorously, waits a couple seconds before grabbing what looks like a high ball glass with a cerulean blue liquid sloshing around in it.  _Ah,_ Romulan ale. That shit will get you fucked up in one singe shot, seriously, _it's_   _that goddamn powerful_. 

 

And it looks like there's not one, but two shots in that crystal, Starfleet insignia etched high ball glass Captain Christopher Pike was holding on the bridge of the  _U.S.S. Enterprise_. 

 

Before Chris even turned around to face the entire bridge crew with two shots of illegal Romulan ale in a glass, he spoke in a voice that was pretty much exactly like a disgruntled kindergarten teacher "James Tiberius Kirk,  _get out of my chair **now**._ " And oh, there's Spock getting all territorial in front of Pike and the  _entire fucking bridge crew_. Sulu snorts at the amount of Alpha pheromones coursing throughout the bridge and mutters "Territorial Vulcan" and, yes, Jim does love his territorial Vulcan but he's not going to put up with Spock going up against his pseudo-father, so Jim runs a not-so-discrete hand up Spock's back to calm him and tell him to "Back the fuck off" because he's not getting green and red blood all over his soon-to-be bridge and Spock at least stops emitting really harsh Alpha pheromones that makes Jim want to kick everyone out of the bridge and ride Spock's cock until he knows for sure he's pregnant. 

 

But Jim can't have everything right now, so he quickly hops out of Pike's chair and stands quietly behind him, well,  _try_ to stand quietly behind the Captain of the  _Enterprise's_ chair and not fall on the floor and laugh his ass off, but he's loosing his battle and, after a quick glance at Hikaru, Jim knows that he's loosing his battle to utter hilarity as well.

 

Turning back to Pike, who is now, fully seated in his chair and glaring at Jim and Hikaru as if his life depended on it, switches his glass of Romulan ale from his left hand to his right hand and then, in one foul swoop, knocks the entire glass back in one swallow. Jim hears Hikaru let out a low whistle because both of them  _know_ what it's like to get completely shitfaced on Romulan ale-that was a  _good_ memory. Seeing Hikaru get completely fucked up on Romulan ale was absolutely  _hysterical._ Sulu even tried to fence someone drunk and  _won_. Jim, equally fucked up, had drunk dialed his brother Sam on his PADD and Sam had then proceeded to curse Jim out for half an hour for ruining his "date" with Aurie, and by "date" Jim means sex, sex, and a whole lotta sex. Jim had asked Aurie if she'd come yet and then criticized Sam for putting his needs above her own. Sam hung up immediately after that with Aurie cackling in the background. Aurie now always calls Jim at least once every two weeks and Jim always looks forward to Aurie dishing gossip on his older brother. Anyway, getting off topic- Pike tossed the glass back over his shoulder into Jim's hands, silently pleading Jim to bring him another drink. Jim and Sulu try to suppress their laughter-keyword "try"- before Pike directs his attention to Sulu to get this shitshow back on the road.

 

"Mister Sulu, set a course for Vulcan."

 

"Aye Aye Captain, course laid in sir." Jim can't help but notice as he's bringing Pike another two shots of Romulan ale that Sulu is still trying not to laugh, but losing from the tone in his voice.

 

"Maximum warp, punch it." Pike orders while raising his full glass of ale towards the stars on the screen. Everyone starts leaning in to feel the  _U.S.S. Enterprise_ go into warp for the first time and....nothing happens.

 

Damnit, Hikaru. Way to ruin a moment.

 

Pike looks to the stark white ceiling of the bridge for a few seconds before looking directly at Sulu "Why the hell aren't we moving?" 

 

Sulu's ears start to turn pink and Jim lets out a snort. "I, uh, I'm not sure what's wrong,"

 

Pike smirks "Is the parking break on?"

 

Sulu's ears get pinker, Jim lets out another snort. "Uh, no, I'll figure it out Sir I'm-"

 

"Have you disengaged the External initial dampener?" Leave it to Spock to prove Sulu wrong in his Alpha smugness.

 

There's a very large sigh from Sulu before some buttons being pushed and a "Ready for warp, sir."

 

Jim is able to give Pike his third and fourth shots before completely falling flat on his ass and guffawing. Sulu's ears turn the color of blood and stretches an arm behind his chair, flipping Jim off and Jim just starts cackling even louder than before because of Hikaru's  _friendly_ gesture. Chris tilts his head up towards the ceiling again before knocking back his second glass of the day and saying "Punch it." 

 

 _This is going to be_   _very fun_ Jim thinks with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim notices that Sulu's finally got his laughter-which sounds like a horse fucking a cactus,(no,seriously, look it up) so it's a fucking godsend when Sulu stops laughing-under control before turning to see Chris looking forlornly at his empty high-ball glass, dismayed that he doesn't have anymore Romulan Ale to guzzle down before clearing his throat to get the attention of the young navigator in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It be me again!! FINALLY I HAVE SPRING BREAK FOR THE LOVE OF JESUS AND I CAN POST MORE FREQUENTLY NOW I'M SO HAPPY CAN YOU TELL!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!! 
> 
> Oh, side note: READ ABOUT MY USERNAME CHANGE AT THE END OF CHAPTER PLEASE!! thank you for your time. *scoots away*

 

 

"Engines at maximum warp Captain." Ah, Jim notices that Sulu's finally got his laughter-which sounds like a horse fucking a cactus,(no,seriously, look it up) so it's a fucking  _godsend_ when Sulu stops laughing-under control before turning to see Chris looking forlornly at his empty high-ball glass, dismayed that he doesn't have anymore Romulan Ale to guzzle down before clearing his throat to get the attention of the young navigator in front of him.

 

"Russian whiz kid what's your name? Chakov? Cherpov?" Jim rolls his eyes at Chris forgetting someone's name-and probably not the first time today-before the navigator turning around and  _holy shit_ is this kid young, he looks like a fucking toddler in his father's clothes-Heh, that's another nice memory for Jim-Jim knows that anyone could take one look at this kid, all soft curves, pale, unblemished skin,and those green eyes and figure out this kid was an Omega. Jim's just surprised that this kid's not some Czar's husband or favourite plaything.

 

"Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreivich, sir." Oh, and there goes Hikaru's head doing a double-take at the bright, young voice that just flooded the halls of the bridge, before outright drooling with his mouth open over the Russian whiz kid known as Chekov, Pavel Andreivich-y'know, to keep this short let's just call him Chekov,or Pasha, since it's an endearment for Pavel-Jim notices Chekov turning crimson underneath Hikaru's stares, which Chekov could see out of the corner of his eye, and also Chris's knowing smirk before continuing with the order.

 

"Fine, Chekov, Pavel Andreivich, begin ship-wide mission broadcast."

 

"Yes Sir," Chekov squeaks before turning his chair around so fast that Jim was a little afraid that the kid was going to get whiplash.

 

Chekov types something in on the console in a flurry of movements before speaking "Ensign Authorization Code : Nine, Five, Wictor, Wictor, Two." Pike chuckles in front of Jim at Chekov's wording of Victor, but the kid was Russian, and their V's sounded like W's.

 

"Authorization not recognized." The computer spits back in a monotone voice that sound's like it's almost mocking the young Ensign.

 

Chekov huffs and begins again in a more stern tone, which is kinda hard to hear or picture on the face of a boy who looks like a five year old.

 

"Ensign Authorization Code: Nine, Five,  _Wictor, Wictor,_ Two." Jim notes a pause before saying Victor or _Wictor_ in Chekov's case, but thankfully, the computer is merciful and lets Chekov begin the ship-wide broadcast in his thick Russian accent.

 

"May I have your attention please, at twenty-two hundred hours StarFleet detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone and what it appeared to be a 'lightning storm in space'-" Wait, Jim thought,  _wait just a fucking minute there._ A 'lightning storm in space'? The  _exact_ same one that happened on Jim's birthday where Romulans that had advanced technology open fired on the  _U.S.S Kelvin_? 

 

 _Holy Shit_ Jim thought,  _Pike needs to fucking know. **Now.**_  

 

Jim tapped on Chris's shoulder but the bastard didn't respond.

 

"Soon after, StarFleet received a distress signal from the Wulcan High Command that their planet was experiencing seismic activity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Wulcan and assist in ewacuations if necessary." Jim turned to Spock behind him with a worried look on his face. Although there was no blatant show of emotions on Spock's face, Jim could see the fear and dread in Spock's eyes. Jim so wanted badly to just envelop Spock in a bear hug and cuddle with him on the floor of the bridge, but Jim sensed that now would not be the best time.

 

After Chekov ended the transmission Jim ran over to Nyota with lightning speed "Uhura, the transmission from the Klingon planet, who was responsible for the attack? Was it the Romulans?" Nyota nodded in the affirmative before Pike and Spock both got out of their chairs to see what was happening. 

 

"Jim, what the hell are you talking about?" Pike's face looked like a mixture of confused, scared, and annoyed at the same time while Spock looked curious and scared.

 

"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster it's being attacked by Romulans." Jim said with the grimmest and most serious face he could muster underneath all of the fear that was devouring him inside out.

 

"Romulans. How the hell did you come up with this idea?" Now Pike looked more confused than anything 

 

"That same lightning storm that happened earlier today happened also happened on the day of my birth, when a Romulan ship attacked the  _U.S.S. Kelvin_. I was told about the lightning storm when my mom used to tell me when I was little and when I read your dissertation for class. That ship which had formidable and advanced weaponry was never seen or heard from again. The  _Kelvin_ attack was on the edge of Klingon space and at twenty-three hundred hours last night there was an attack. Forty-seven Klingon war-birds destroyed by a Romulan, Sir and they reported that the Romulans were on one ship, one massive ship."

 

"And you know this how?" Pike raised an eyebrow suspecting Jim had been up to something again. All Jim had to do was to turn to Uhura.

 

"Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself, Kirk's report is accurate." Pike nodded at Uhura before turning back to Jim to let him finish.

 

"We're warping into a trap sir, there will be Romulans waiting for us there, I promise you." Jim looked at the stone cold expression on Pike's face before turning to Spock for what it seemed like a fact check.

 

"The Cadet's logic is sound. And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics we would be wise to accept her conclusion." Jim saw Uhura blush at Spock's compliment and filed that little tidbit away for later.

 

"Scan Vulcan space, check for any transmissions in Romulan." Jim hadn't seen Pike's face that grim since the memorial for the  _Kelvin_ massacre speech he gave last year. Jim had a front row seat to that, of course.

 

"Hannity, hail the  _U.S.S. Truman_." 

 

"All the other ships have arrived at Vulcan but we seem to have lost all contact Sir." Hannity replied with gusto which seemed a little unfitting given the circumstances. Then everyone turned to Uhura.

 

"Sir, I pick up no Romulan transmission, or any transmission of any kind in the area." Uhura shot back grimly as if she'd let everyone on Vulcan down.

 

"It's because they're being attacked." Jim cut in as if to repeat his statement like no one was listening the past six times he's said it.

 

Pike made a bee-line for his chair, and all the while, wishing that none other than George Kirk was here to guide him, to help him understand how the hell to fix the mess that they've got right now.

 

"Shields up. Red alert." And then that's what seemed to kick everyone into high gear. Sulu's countdown to arriving at Vulcan wasn't helpful either.

 

"Arriving at Vulcan in five, four, three, two-" Sulu stopped counting as soon as the desecrated remains of the  _U.S.S. Mayflower_ came flying up on the view screen.

 

And all that was on the bridge, was silence.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi. The reason I changed my name was that I was at the March For Our Lives in Washington D.C. because I grew up as a southerner in North Carolina, where Confederate flags fly in the wind and everyone owns a gun. And I hated it. But I was too afraid to speak out against it. And moving to the UK and going to university over here helped me voice my own opinions more and so I started speaking out. I was lucky to score a ticket to D.C. so that I can participate in the march. It will always be one of my proudest moments standing thirty feet from Emma Gonzalez and feel her anger and words be heard in only silence. And to think that one US congressman called her a "Skinhead Lesbian" I think she's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. I will tell you that I do not tolerate any kind of hate speech against my name or my works so if you don't like my new name well, suck it. You can have your thoughts, just don't post them on my works or your comments WILL be deleted and you WILL be reported. I love you all, just please be kind to one another and their views on politics. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing,
> 
> MarchForOurGays or, formerly, elizaschuyler0813


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me again! Sick days are now apparently writing days because I've been laid up in bed with a 103.4-degree fever so, ugh, anyways, I have to apologize for this chapter and the next one, and possibly a third, angst awaits.
> 
>  
> 
> With love, MarchForOurGays

 

 

*************************

 

_Shi'Kahr, Vulcan_

 

 

Amanda Grayson dropped her kitchen knife when she heard a loud thunderous noise from outside, accompanied by a violent shaking of the house, unlike something she had ever experienced before. Her thoughts went immediately to her husband who was currently in a High Command meeting in the centre of the capital. Just as she was about to reach out to her husband through their marital bond, he beat her to the task.

 

 _'Amanda, are you well?'_ She let out a sigh of relief immediately after her husband's calming presence filled her mind, but let out a little chuckle when she felt Sarek's accompanying worry through their bond bleed through.

 

 _'Yes, Sarek I'm fine, were you worried about me Husband?'_ Amanda teased as she always liked to make a dig about Vulcan emotions towards Sarek and her son on the occasion.

 

 _'Vulcans do not worry.'_ Amanda laughed again before feeling a twinge of pain in her right hand and looking down to see that she had cut her hand in the centre of her palm making a perfect diagonal line.

 

 _'Amanda, you know I do not like it when you hurt yourself '_ Amanda sent Sarek an emotion akin to rolling her eyes at him through their bond before retorting with  _'Bullshit Vulcans don't worry, it's a scratch Sarek, I'll be fine. It's not even bleeding anymore, and there are more important things to see to, like the violent earthquake we just experienced.'_

 

Sarek sent something akin to a sigh through the bond while Amanda started walking through the house to the balcony. The walk soon became a full on sprint when she saw what looked like a line of fire coming down from the sky through the balcony window. She sent a mental image to Sarek along with a flood of worry and fright while she bundled up her scarf around her neck unconsciously to prevent her skin from becoming sunburned. Amanda rushed out onto the balcony, almost tripping on several pieces of furniture while she was looking up at the sky to see what looked like a platform with the line of fire coming out of it. She looked further down to the ground to see where there was a large, gaping hole not even two miles away from the house that the red, almost lightsaber like spear of fire was drilling down into. 

 

 _'A drill'_ she realized.  _'Sarek, it's a drill that's digging down into the core of Vulcan you need to come outside or at least tell the other council members about it.'_ Amanda projected the image of the drill through the bond before running back inside to grab as many precious items she could find and stuffing them into her day bag, She grabbed her and Sarek's wedding photo, Spock's baby pictures, and the deep, rich purple robe T'Pau gave Amanda when she was first introduced to the clan of Surak as Sarek's wife. 

 

_'Amanda, I suggest you come to the High Command building in the centre of the city, you will be safer there with me.'_

 

 _'But what about the High Command not allowing Terrans into the inner sanctuary?'_ Amanda questioned her husband, knowing that if you break the rules of the High Council then, well, you're off the High Command, to say the least.

 

 _'To hell with that, you are my wife and I want-no, I **need** you here. Please, Amanda, come quickly.'_  Amanda gave a small smile as Sarek projected his need for her with him and the illogicalness of the situation as well as his illogical desire to swear on the occasion. 

 

 _'You're acting illogical adun_ ' Amanda retorted as she ran down the stairs to the basement where she knew there was a hovercar waiting for her. Thank God Sarek had enough sense to put in an underground transport directly to the building she was travelling to.

 

 _'When it comes to my wife I am never logical, you know that adun'a'_  Amanda sighed with relief when she saw her husband waiting for her outside the entrance to the High Command tower. Sarek walked over and opened the door for Amanda only to find that he would have his arms full of his wife clinging to him and his mouth occupied in a fierce kiss. Sarek greatly reciprocated both, gripping Amanda by the waist and giving her a kiss full of love and relief. After the kiss broke Amanda placed one hand on her husband's chest and the other cupping his neck to bring his head down to whisper in his ear, "Do you know that your illogical need to protect me and keep me safe is  _such_ a turn on?" She grinned while Sarek gave a low, animalistic groan and tightened his hands on her waist before bestowing another passionate kiss on his wife's lips, this one full of desire and passion. 

 

Unbeknownst to them, Sarek's aide had followed Sarek down to the underground entrance and had awkwardly stood there for long enough before giving a very un-Vulcan like cough to get the couple's attention.

 

Sarek gently broke the kiss with a small smirk on his face that was only for his wife before whispering in _her_ ear "We will continue  _this_ conversation later,  _adun'a"_

 

"I have no doubt we will  _adun,"_ Amanda said with her own little private smirk reserved for her husband before taking his arm and letting him lead her into the elevator along with Sarek's aide Soren. 

 

 _"Kevet-dutar,_ the High Command eagerly awaits your return so we can continue releasing the distress signal" Amanda sharply turned her head towards Sarek as they stepped out of the elevator.

 

"Distress signal? Sarek what's going on?" Amanda was loud enough to wake the High Command members from their brief meditative trance. Some looked on at the pair with understanding and others sneered at Amanda specifically with cold, disdain looks. Sarek paid the shallow Vulcans no mind as he bent down to kiss his wife's head and project calming emotions towards her through their bond. 

 

"Do not worry _k'diwa_ , all will be revealed soon." 

 

" _Sarek!"_   A loud, booming voice rang out through the chamber.That voice, specifically belonging to Ambassador V'Lar. Sarek mentally rolled his eyes at the fat Vulcan in front of him. _"_ You know that the presence of outsiders specifically,  _Terrans"_ V'Lar spat at Amanda "Is forbidden! I will erase this illogical being from the room. Solok," V'Lar turned to one of the guards behind him "Take the Terran away from us." 

 

Solok moved towards Amanda, who was standing straight and held herself high, she was not about to look like the undignified, animalistic Terran V'Lar painted her to be. Sarek stepped quickly in front of her to shield her body from the bulky Vulcan guard and growled low which gave Amanda shivers.

 

"If you touch my wife I will not be responsible for my actions" 

 

"Sarek. This is not logical. Step away from the Terran and this moment will be forgotten." V'Lar responded with a snarl. 

 

"If I may," Amanda interrupted with a raised hand. "To quote my husband 'when it comes to my wife, I am never logical'" Amanda felt mirth and heard Sarek's mental laughter through the bond and sent love back to him. Their moment was broken when another building shaking earthquake caused the Elders to come out of their stupor.

 

"Forget this, we need to keep sending the distress signal. Elders, gather around the Crystal of Tranquility. And you as well Ms Grayson." The head of the Council V'Las broke the frightening silence before all of the Elders and Amanda rushed towards the crystal. Sarek kept one arm protectively around Amanda's waist as the ground kept shaking more frequently and violently while the Elders kept sending out distress signals all across the cosmos and, more specifically, to StarFleet.

 

 _'Sarek, I'm scared.'_ Amanda sent through their bond.

 

 _'I am frightened as well, Amanda. But we must not dwell on fear."_ Sarek gripped her waist even tighter before Amanda grabbed his hand and touched his two fingers to hers in a gentle Vulcan kiss.

 

_'I love you, Amanda, no matter what happens to us, know that you have been the greatest gift in my life. I could not live without you.'_

 

Amanda started to cry with the emotion flooding through her.  _'Sarek don't say that. You can and will live without me if I die, I will not allow it otherwise.'_

 

 _'I will not allow you to die. That will **never** be an option.'  _Amanda knows that Sarek has known that Amanda will die long before him since Vulcans live longer than humans, but that day is hopefully not today, and will not be for a long, long time if Amanda can help it.

 

_'Then it's settled Sarek, either we both die, or we don't die at all'_

 

 _'I suggest you turn around for I feel that today will be the latter option.'_ Sarek cut the link for Amanda to turn around and see her son clad in his StarFleet science blues, running towards her and Sarek.

 

"Spock!" Amanda was about ready to run and completely maul her son in an un-Vulcan like bear hug but Spock intervened before she could go to him.

 

"The planet has only seconds left, we must evacuate." Amanda looked up at Sarek with worry for a second before Spock ran up to her, grabbing her hand.

 

"Mother, now!" Amanda and all of the Elders ran through the network of tunnels with Spock out onto a rocky cliff which was right on the edge of an enormous gaping hole into the core of the planet. Amanda could hear Spock yell something into his communicator but could not pick out the words as she stared into the abyss of what was once her home and was now crumbling into ashes and dust. She could feel her molecules separate but kept looking at the cliffside she was on and felt it starting to crumble underneath her feet. She turned around to look at Spock and give him one last burst of love before she felt her body go into a freefall down into the dark rocky abyss she had just been staring into moments before. She screamed but she did not scream because she was falling. She screamed because she had broken her promise to Sarek, she screamed because her baby boy would not have a mother, she screamed because her daughter who was across the galaxy would not be able to comm her every week, she screamed because she didn't want her last moments to be filled with rocks crumbling and her body fading from view. Amanda sent one last message through her most treasured bond with Sarek.

 

_'I love you.'_

  

 

 

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Earth may be his next stop but we have to assume every Federation planet is a target," Spock turned around to see Jim hunched over in the chair, his hand balled up against his face, reminded Spock of the famous statue The Thinker before noticing that Jim was in The Chair. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Out of the chair," Spock said with a disapproving look thrown in Jim's direction. His mate rolled his too blue eyes before hopping out of the chair and sitting on top of the back. _Small mercies,_ Spock thinks with a sigh, Leonard looked at Spock like he was a miracle worker because Jim, _James Tiberius fucking Kirk, did something when he was told._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que Spock Prime, lovers quarrels, and Sherlock quotes. I'm back baby!

 

 

The usual hum of the transporter was drowned out by Chekov's frantic wails of "I'm losing her! I'm losing her!"  Jim could feel his heart breaking into fractions that were smaller than shards of glass as his potential mate and the Vulcan elders were slowly beamed onto the stark white and silver transporter pad. As soon as Spock's molecules had reformed into their regular shape Chekov stared down onto the touch screen that showed Amanda's current state in defeat before looking up with tears in his usually adorable hazel-green eyes and said in one of the most broken voices Jim had ever heard "I lost her."

 

Sarek looked devastated, openly sobbing in front of everyone, not giving a shit about holding back his emotions. He just lost his wife. His  _wife._ The love of his life. No, fuck the rules of Vulcan emotions for now.

 

The other councilmembers looked torn between letting go like Sarek, or keeping a stone cold face while their planet started to crumble before their eyes. 

 

Spock didn't have anything showing on his face. Jim started to worry about him.

 

Spock coolly walked off of the transporter and led Jim and the others to the bridge. Jim almost grabbed Spock's hand in support but remembered that hand-holding is like making out for Vulcans, so he decided against it.

 

Walking onto the bridge without Pike there to guide everyone with his wizard wisdom was also heartbreaking since the bastard decided to have a self-sacrificing streak that day. 

 

But the worst thing was watching one of the most celebrated planets and species in the entire Federation and cosmos disappear into dust and cave in on itself until there was nothing left but the empty space that the giant red desert planet occupied. Jim turned around to see the Vulcan elders in a state of shock, and he noticed that they were all  _trembling._

 

Vulcans, specifically the Vulcan High Command, known for their straight faces, unwavering logic, and emotionless response to almost everything, were  _trembling and shaking with fear._

 

That, is enough to strike fear into the hearts of men _everywhere_.

 

After escorting all of the traumatized Vulcans off of the bridge and a few minutes of silence, the traumatized crew started forming a plan. Now that Spock was Acting Captain however, their main priority, or at least Jim though, was getting Chris back from Nero first, Earth second. But Sulu, Uhura, Chekov, McCoy and the others on the bridge knew that Spock wasn't acting like a Captain, Jim was.

 

"Have you confirmed that Nero is headed for Earth?" Spock turned his head towards Nyota for her opinion, giving it to him readily.

 

"Their trajectory suggests nothing else Captain," Jim quietly snuck to sit on the chair behind Spock's back, Bones rolled his eyes at him before grumbling "Man-child," underneath his breath Jim looked up at Bones and whispered "What? It's  _shiny!"_ before speaking up again, voicing his own thoughts.

 

"Earth may be his next stop but we  _have_ to assume every Federation planet is a target," Spock turned around to see Jim hunched over in the chair, his hand balled up against his face, reminded Spock of the famous statue  _The Thinker_ before noticing that Jim was in  _The Chair._

 

"Out of the chair," Spock said with a disapproving look thrown in Jim's direction. His mate rolled his too blue eyes before hopping out of the chair and sitting on top of the back. _Small mercies_ , Spock thinks with a sigh, Leonard looked at Spock like he was a miracle worker because Jim,  _James Tiberius fucking Kirk, did something when he was told._ Spock inwardly sighed for the fifteenth time that day, a new record for a Vulcan before Chekov blessedly broke the silence.

 

"Well if the Federation iz a target, vhy didn't they destroy us?"

 

"Why would they? Why waist a weapon? We obviously weren't a threat," Sulu chimed in, grimacing as the pain radiated from the bruises and fractures that were disturbed when he spoke.

 

"That is not the answer," Spock interjected, gesturing with his hand which Jim found sexy for some reason.  _Not now boner,_ Jim thought before turning his attention back towards the conversation at hand.

 

"He said he wanted me to see something," Spock spoke up again with a hint of more monotone quality creeping into his voice, trying to hide the emotion conveyed in the next sentence. "The destruction of my home planet,"

 

"Yeah, and how the hell did they do that, by the way? Where the fuck did the Romulans get that kind of weaponry?" Bones questioned, still stunned that a Federation giant such as Vulcan was turned into dust in a matter of minutes.

 

"The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest an answer, such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space time," Spock said, looking at Bones like he was an idiot, Jim almost laughed at the expression on Bones's face. Leonard groaned.

 

"Damnit man, I'm a doctor not a physicist, are you actually suggesting that they're from the future?" Spock raised his eyebrow at Leonard's retort.

 

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth." Leonard groaned again, louder this time.

 

"How poetic Sherlock Holmes,"

 

"Then what would an angry future Romulan want with Dumbledore?" Jim interjected.

 

"As Captain he does know details of Earth's defenses" Sulu chimed in.

 

 "What we need to do is catch up with that ship, disable it, take it over, and get Pike back,"

 

"We are technologically outmatched in every way, a rescue attempt would be illogical," Spock looked back at his potential mate with confusion before Chekov broke the tension.

 

"Nero's ship vould have to drop out of varp for us to overtake it-"

 

"Then what about assigning engineering crews to try to boost our warp capabilities"

 

"The remaining power and crew are being diverged to repair the radiation leaks on the lower decks and damage to subspace communications, without which we cannot use to contact Starfleet,"

 

"Alright, alright, alright!" Jim shouted over Spock before the latter spoke again with finality.

 

"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet, to balance the terms of the next engagement-"

 

"There won't be a next engagement! By the time we've gathered it will be too late." Jim said with a stern look on his face which reminded Spock of Captain Pike even more.

 

"If you say he's from the future and knows what's gonna happen, the  _logical_ thing is to be unpredictable!"

 

"You are assuming Nero knows how these events are going to unfold, the contrary, Nero's presence would alter the flow of history beginning with the attack on the  _U.S.S Kelvin_ , culminating in the events of today and thereby creating and entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party." Spock raised his eyebrow farther up into his hairline.

 

"An alternate reality," Uhura broke the silence, Spock finished the conversation 

 

"Precisely, whatever our lives might have been if the time continuum was disrupted, our destiny's have changed, Mr. Sulu plot a course for the Laurentian system,"

 

"Spock don't do that, running back to the rest of the fleet for a con-fab is a massive waist of time!-"

 

"Based on the orders issued by Captain Pike-"

 

"He also ordered us to go back and get him!" Jim raised his voice so that Spock would see the fucking point as to why he was yelling.

 

"Spock you are Captain now-"

 

"I am aware of my responsibilities Mr. Kirk,"

 

"Every  _second_ we waste Nero's getting closer to his next target!"

 

"That is correct and that is why I am instructing you to accept the fact that I alone-"

 

"I will not allow us to go backwards! You run from the problem instead of hunting Nero down!"

 

"Woah! Woah!" Bones tried to put some distance between the two angry officers. 

 

"Security, escort him out," Spock said with finality and Jim outright glaring at him before kicking both security guards asses, grabbing the phaser from the pouch of one of the red shirts. He didn't hear Spock come up behind him and nerve pinch him, causing Jim to pass out immediately.

 

"Get him off this ship." Spock said as soon as Jim hit the cold floor of the bridge.

 

 

************************************

 

Jim woke to feeling that he was fucking  _freezing._ He groaned from being sore before unwrapping the bandage around his arm and calling out "Computer, where am I?"

 

 _"_ **Delta Vega, Class M planet, unsafe** _,"  Well that's just fucking great,_ Jim thought, before hearing the words that  _really_ burst his bubble. " **There is an outpost fourteen kilometers to the northwest,"**

 

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Jim moaned before kicking the doors open, climbing up a wall of fucking  _ice_ with a twenty pound duffel-bag strapped to him before getting up to the top and seeing nothing but ice, snow, and nothing else for  _miles._

 

 _No sex for Spock, ever._ Jim thought before opening the duffel-bag to find, thankfully, a winter jacket which took the edge of feeling like his blood was freezing solid off, and trudged on before seeing a blizzard in the distance. 

 

 _"_ _Fuck!"_ Jim yelled into the abyss of ice and snow, knowing no one would or could hear him.

 

     ************************************

 

The next thing Jim knew, he was running for his life from a fucking monster, who was then eaten by a flat out  _monumentally sized_ giant fucking monster, who then in turn saw Jim as food and started chasing after him.

 

Jim honestly thinks his life couldn't get any lower than it already has right now before being corrected by falling over a cliff and then running into a fucking cave before the ugly-ass creature latched onto him with his tongue, which was covered in saliva and had tentacles, by the way.

 

One of the only good things Winona told Jim when he was little was to find a silver lining in everything. Jim, as usual called bullshit and didn't follow Winona's advice. Until a tall, elderly looking man chased the monster away, with just a fucking  _medieval torch._

 

Maybe Jim should listen to Winona more often, but he digresses, he would never admit that to anyone. 

 

Pulling Jim out of his thoughts, the tall stranger turned around, revealing to Jim that he was a  _Vulcan_ and with Jim's track record with the pointy-eared species, the only one being Spock, so far, was so fucked up he didn't know where to begin. So far, this meeting has a better track record than the previous one. Until the Vulcan says Jim's name, like an old friend who had been lost so many years ago, a voice filled with  _love._

 

The problem being, Jim doesn't know who the fuck this Vulcan  _is._

 

"Excuse me?" Jim said in disbelief, staring up at the elderly Vulcan.

 

"How'd you find me?" The Vulcan asked

 

"Woah, woah, how the hell do you know my name?" Jim retorted. The Vulcan gave a long sigh, uncharacteristically human, in nature before looking at Jim with sad,  _loving_ eyes.

 

"I have been, and always shall be yours."

 

Jim laughed in disbelief "What, I, uh, look, I don't know you,"

 

"I am Spock." Jim's eyes widened, took one look at the Vulcan and said,

 

"Bullshit."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty stared open mouthed at older Spock before sputtering,
> 
>  
> 
> "Are you from the future?" Jim chuckled, "Yeah, he is," Scotty looked pleased at his discovery,
> 
>  
> 
> "Well that's brilliant, do they still have sandwiches there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll! Everyone welcome Scotty! and gratuitous rewrites of THAT scene we all know and love. 
> 
> Happy reading!

 

 

Currently, Jim's life was pretty fucking weird by regular standards right now. In one day he met a Vulcan purebred Alpha who Jim immediately wanted to fuck his brains out and get pregnant and start a family, which culminated in a  _very_ steamy makeout session in a shuttle before boarding the  _Enterprise_ to help the planet Vulcan, which ended up turning to dust, a crew member losing their mother, crying Vulcans, and that was  _after_ jumping off a shuttle, parachuting on a drill with Hikaru Sulu, killing like fifty Romulans; Before getting in a fight with said Vulcan and being kicked off of the ship onto an ice planet which was probably worse than Elsa's anger on it's worst night, before being defended by the said Vulcan asshole, just two hundred years older.

 

Yeah, pretty fucking weird. 

 

Sitting around a campfire in a cave of ice with a two hundred year old version of Spock was the icing on the fucked up cake.

 

"It is remarkably pleasing to see you again old friend, especially after the events of today," Old Spock looked at Jim through the flames of the fire with happy, but mournful eyes. Jim still was super fucking confused.

 

"Sir, I uh, I appreciate what you did for me today but uh, if you were Spock you would know, you hate me. You marooned me here for mutiny," Old Spock raised his head in shock and confusion.

 

"Mutiny? You are not the Captain?" Jim faltered in his questioning of the old Vulcan, unconsciously squeezing his hands together when he was stumbled or afraid,  _that_ became a Pavlovian response after Tarsus, for a while the hand technique was the only way to calm himself. It was no surprise after a day like today, that Jim would revert to his old comforting techniques. 

 

"No, no I, uh," Jim faltered again seeing the trademark Vulcan eyebrow shoot up into older Spock's hairline, yeah, Jim could _definitely_   see the characteristics now between the two Spocks, but Jim noticed that the one he was currently talking to, had no trouble communicating his feelings, and didn't have the stick-up-the-ass personality the other Spock had, and wasn't hell-bent on being right. Jim started to talk again,

 

"You're the Captain," Jim paused for another time and what is it with him not being able to talk today? He's usually good at it, just ask Bones, Chris, Hikaru, or Scotty. Speaking of the Scottish bastard, he hadn't contacted Jim in months, although it was safe to say that Bones was torn up about it more than anyone, and Jim's not blind. 

 

Anyway, back to the matter at hand

 

"Pike was taken hostage," Jim looked down at his feet and tried not to cry, since he guessed Chris had been killed as soon as he was on board Nero's ship. Fuck, it felt like losing a dad all over again when Pike took one last look at Jim before the big jump Pike had nodded and smiled a private smile before Jim was catapulted into the red-hot atmosphere of Vulcan. Jim didn't even get to tell Chris he loved him. Fuck Nero. Fuck him to hell and back.

 

Of course Spock noticed Jim's agony, he waited with patient eyes before Jim looked up from his feet again, turning away and pacing beforw Spock started to speak again,

 

"By Nero." Jim stopped pacing before turning around to meet the Elder Vulcan's eyes for only the second time, tensing up at the mention of the villain's name. 

 

"What do you know about him?" Old Spock sighed.

 

"He is a particularly troubled Romulan" Jim looked at the old Vulcan, who seemed to ponder an idea before standing up and walking over to Jim.

 

"Please, allow me, it will be easier." Old Spock held his right hand in a particularly weird way and tried to put his hand on Jim's face. Jim, understandably, backed the fuck up. 

 

"Woah, woah!"  _What the hell?!_ Jim thought before the Elder Vulcan offered an explanation for his creepy-ass actions.

 

"Our minds, one and together," Spock put his fingers on strategic places on Jim's skull, the wheels started turning in Jim's head.  _Oh, mind melding._ Jim thought before he was catapulted into  _light._

 

Jim gasped as soon as Spock ended the meld, shocked at the information that Spock had given him about Nero, the destruction of Romulus, the red matter, and the rips in time which brought Elder Spock and Nero through into Jim's own universe. But what Jim really gasped at was  _everything else._

 

Spock showed his own Jim from his universe, and the feeling behind it, the irritation when his Captain would get into danger, the fear when his own Jim would get shot, and almost die right on the Sickbay operating table, only to be brought back by the sheer stubbornness and tenacity by Leonard McCoy, the  _Enterprise's_ CMO, and the  _love_ when Spock would look at his Captain from afar, so _proud_ to be his husband.

 

_Husband._

 

That alone caused Jim to almost lose his breath and pass out right then and there. 

 

 "Forgive me, emotional transference is an affect of the mind meld,"  _You fucking think?!_ Jim screamed in his head, now full of his thoughts but also full of _Spock's_ thoughts. 

 

Boy, this was confusing, and it hurt. 

 

"I am sorry Jim, you should not have seen those memories, my mind was happy to see a version of my beloved's again." Spock's voice cracked at the thought of his  _husband,_ and how this reality's Jim was so much like his own Jim, who he lost decades ago.

 

"You were married?" Jim felt his eyes tear up, now was not the time to cry, dammit. Spock turned away, his shoulders slumping, his head bowing down in grief, giving a broken sigh very close to a sob. 

 

"Yes, Jim, I was married in my universe. But my beloved died many, many years before this ever happened," Spock turned back around, schooling his emotions, a move Jim knew very well now. 

 

"We must go, there is a Starfleet outpost not far from here. We must return you to the  _Enterprise_ quickly, come," Jim grimaced, bundling up in his regulation coat before disembarking with the old Vulcan. 

 

**********************************

 

"Are ya outta your Vulcan mind?" Leonard seethed at Spock, defending his friend from the pointy-eared asshole, putting himself in position to punch the bastard if he needed to. But he was Vulcan, Leonard knew that he had to appeal to Spock's rational side, with just a little southern flair, after all if there's one thing Leonard Horatio McCoy is good at, other than being a doctor of course, was metaphors.

 

"Are you making a logical choice sending Jim away, probably, but the right one? Y'know where I come from we got a sayin', if you're gonna ride in the Kentucky Derby you don't leave your prized stallion in the stable." Leonard saw the infamous eyebrow raise just a bit higher than it was before.

 

"A curious metaphor doctor, as a stallion must first be broken, before it can reach it's potential,"

 

"If that's a sex joke about Jim I don't wanna know about it," Spock raised his eyebrow even higher, so much so that Leonard couldn't see it plain on Spock's face anymore. 

 

"I intend to assist in the effort to reestablish communication with Starfleet, however if crew morale is better served by my roaming the halls weeping, I will gladly defer to your medical expertise," Leonard saw Spock look over his shoulder at the turbolift behind him, Spock excused himself before Leonard could get anymore words in, turning around to see another fuckin' Vulcan enter onto the bridge, this one looked to be Spock's father. Both Vulcans turned to walk around the bridge, Leonard made sure he was out of earshot before uttering his nest few words.

 

"Green-blooded fuckin' hobgoblin,"   

 

************************************

 

 

"What the fu-Scotty!" Jim saw a red-haired Scotsman in the distance when he and old Spock entered the outpost, his blood finally unfreezing and ran towards his friend who gladly accepted Jim's hug while cursing up a storm in relief before feeling Keenser, the ruddy little bastard, tap on his leg. Keenser looked up at Jim expectedly,

 

"Food?" Jim laughed while Scotty told him to "Not fecking ask for food when the bastard looked fecking frozen to tha' bone," It was then when after Scotty told Keenser off he noticed the other person in the room, Scotty adjusted his beanie before whispering to Jim,

 

"Ya know ya got a Vulcan there Jimmy boy, don'tcha?" Jim sighed before saying "Yes, and it's a long fucking story, and we don't have time to explain it now," Old Spock interrupted the lively banter between the two friends saying "You are Montgomery Scott," Jim didn't even question how Spock knew Scotty.

 

"Aye, you're in the right place, unless you see another equally hardworking, starved Starfleet officer around,"

 

"Me," Keenser replied.

 

"Get it, shut up! You don' eat anything, you eat like a bean, and you're done," Keenser rolled his beady black eyes before grumbling about food and walking away.

 

"You are in fact, the Mister Scott, who postulated the theory or transwarp beaming," 

 

"Yeah, tha's what I'm talking about. How'd you think I ended up here?"

 

"Wait, how did you end up here?" Jim interjected raising a suspicious eyebrow at his friend.

 

"Ah had a little debate with my instructor on the ideas of relativistic physics and how it pertained to subspace travel. He seemed to think that the range of transporting something like uh, a grapefruit, was limited to about a hundred miles. I told him that I could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet, which is easy, by the way," Jim rolled his eyes at his friends cockiness 

 

"I could do it on a lifeform, so, I tested it on Admiral Archer's prized beagle," 

 

"That's what you did! What happened to the dog?" Jim looked at Scotty, exacerbated. Scotty just took a long sip of whiskey from his mug.

 

"I tell you when it reappears, I don't know, I do feel guilty about that, by the way,"

 

"What if I told you that your transwarp theory was correct, that it is indeed possible to beam onto another ship that is traveling at warp speed," Spock told Scotty with a glint of mirth in his eyes.

 

"I think if that equation had been discovered, I'da heard about it by now,"

 

"The reason you haven't heard of it Mister Scott, is because you haven't discovered it yet," Scotty stared open mouthed at older Spock before sputtering,

 

"Are you from the future?" Jim chuckled, "Yeah, he is," Scotty looked pleased at his discovery,

 

"Well that's brilliant, do they still have sandwiches there?" Jim heard Spock chuckle like he was hearing an old friend complain about the same thing he's heard over and over again.

 

*****************************

 

"Keptin Spock," Chekov chirped, getting Spock's attention immediately, walking over to the young ensign, "Ve have an unauthorized access to water tube control board,"

 

"Bring up the video," Spock was immediately rewarded with James Tiberius Kirk on the screen and another unrecognizable person coughing water out of their lungs. Spock tensed up before making the call down to security, he had clearly underestimated the determination of his  _t'hy'la_  but he had to follow protocol, rules were the only things keeping him sane right now.

 

"Security seal the engineering deck, we have intruders in turbine section three, set phasers to stun."

 

Spock was rewarded minutes later with the two fugitives on the bridge he turned to the other man standing with Jim and asked an obvious question

 

"Who are you?"

 

"He's with me," Jim responded snarkily, defying Spock and his authority. Spock decided to ask another obvious question.

 

"We are traveling at warp speed, how did you manage to beam aboard this ship," 

 

"You're the genius, you figure it out," Jim said, challenging Spock in his intellectual skills.

 

"As acting Captain of this vessel I order you to tell me how you beamed aboard this ship," Spock spit out, very obviously and openly getting frustrated with Jim.

 

"Well I'm not telling, _Acting Captain"_  Jim taunted raising his eyebrow at Spock.

 

"What? That doesn't make you frustrated now, does it?" Jim smirked. "My lack of cooperation, that doesn't make you angry?" Spock turned to the other fugitive completely ignoring Jim.

 

"Are you a member of Starfleet?" Spock asked the man tersely, 

 

"Yes, can I get a towe-" Spock cut off the now noticeably Scottish man's accent. 

 

"Then I order you to tell me how you beamed aboard this ship while moving at warp,"

 

"Well-" the man started before Jim interjected "Don't answer him,"

 

"You  _will_ answer me," Spock snarled. 

 

"I'd rather not take sides,"

 

"What is it with you Spock?" Jim started up again, "Hmm? Your planet was just destroyed your mother murdered and, you're not even upset," Jim shook his head at the Vulcan before continuing. 

 

"If you are presuming that these experiences impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken,"

 

"You're the one who said that fear was necessary for a man I mean, did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?" Jim asked cocking his head to one side towards Spock in question.

 

"Yes of course I did,"

 

"So are you afraid or aren't you?"

 

"I will not allow you to lecture _me_ on the merits of emotion,"

 

"Then why don't you stop being emotionless?"

 

"Step away from me,"

 

"What is it like not to feel anger or heartbreak? If I were you I would stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you,"

 

" _Back away from me,"_

 

"You feel nothing!" Jim yelled into the silent halls of the bridge "It must not even  _compute_ for you! You didn't even love her!"

 

 _"Kroikah!"_   Spock yelled in a guttural roar before punching Jim on the nose, grabbing his throat and pinning him on the navigation console, panting as his hands closed tighter around Jim's throat, choking the life out of him. Spock then realized that Jim hadn't even fought back, he  _knew_ what he was doing to Spock, which made Spock even  _angrier._

 

Ripping his hand off of Jim's throat, grabbing him and hauling him into the nearest turbolift before locking the doors. Spock didn't know what to say at first, he had the omega cornered. Jim, was panting, and staring at Spock defiantly before screaming.

 

"You  _promised_ not to hurt me Spock, and yet look at yourself, you broke that promise to me. We're done here." Jim tried to wiggle his way out from under Spock to find the override code to the turbolift before Spock roared again and punched the silver wall of the turbolift just inches from Jim's face. Without warning Spock picked Jim up by his ass and forced his mouth onto Jim's before Jim jumped down and slapped him with rage and disgust, leaving a bruise on Spock's face.

 

"You don't get to kiss me Spock, You don't even get to be in ten feet of me anymore. Because you marooned me on an ice planet, just for disagreeing with you, and then you choke the life of me out in front of everyone on the bridge!  _Fuck_ you Spock, Fuck you." Jim turned around before Spock was on him again, pinning him up against the opposite wall of the turbolift, snarling in Jim's ear with his hot breath,

 

"Everything I have done I have done for  _you_ James,"

 

"You have a fucked up way of showing it Spock," Jim spit back, his only defense now was his words, but they were very powerful, as seen five minutes ago on the bridge.

 

"I put you on  _Delta Vega_ because I knew you would be  _safe._ Away from the turmoil and the bloodshed. Away from everyone  _else."_

 

"I'm not yours Spock, I was never yours, now let me  _go,"_

 

" _No_ , I will not let you go until you see how entirely  _fascinating_ you are."

 

"And  _why_ am I fascinating?" Jim asked.

 

"Because you ruin me completely and  _utterly_ James. You ruin me because the first time I smelled you and saw your face in that courtroom I knew that you were  _mine._ You flaunted yourself around me, playing games, staring me down in your lust filled too blue eyes and I  _liked it."_ Jim started panting again after Spock growled those last few words into his ear, staring straight at Jim with eyes that had no chocolate in them, just the pitch black emptiness that Jim could melt into, and the possessive alpha who lurked behind the eyes. The one that Jim had entreated to come out and play, try to catch the omega in front of them. And Spock gave into it, and played the game Jim had set  _willingly._   

 

Jim sensed that he was victorious in his war, a quick one, but it managed to catch the  _best_ alpha the galaxy had to offer, and even if we was a possessive, rage filled, logical Vulcan, Jim didn't mind, he didn't have crystal clear intentions either. 

 

"Why did you choke me on the bridge?" Jim feigned innocence, but he knew Spock saw right through it, behind Jim's own eyes, Spock had unleashed the monster behind Jim's eyes as well, and both of them didn't seem to care, both monsters were actually basking in the rays of acceptance and freedom of hiding, suppressed, back in the minds of their owners.

 

"Do not say that you are innocent James, you provoked me, you wanted to sit in the chair and be Captain. I wanted you  _safe, unharmed."_

 

"Sometimes running away isn't the best thing Spock, you know that," 

 

"I did not  _care_ whether it was logical or not,"

 

"Spock, you've only known me for seven hours, to claim me as yours, which I'm not, by the way, is a little fast-"

 

"If you are to obtuse to see what you are to me, then I will have to show you myself," Spock's fingers aligned themselves on Jim's face before plunging in the depths of Spock's psyche.

 

_Spock?_

 

 _Jim. T'hy'la._ Spock answered breathing out a mental breath, before memories of the past several hours in Spock's point of view were played out and the first thing Jim felt when Spock saw him for the first time was:  _Mine._

 

Fast-forwarding to the bridge where Jim was cackling along with Hikaru while Pike groaned and was drinking Romulan ale Jim felt:  _Love. Desire. Happiness._

 

Going forward again to Spock nerve-pinching him on the bridge hearing Spock's thoughts while Jim was taken away to be put on a pod headed for  _Delta Vega,_ Jim could hear Spock's thoughts:  _I am doing this for him, keeping my t'hy'la safe, no danger, I don't want to lose him, no no no no, mine, safe, away from here._

 

For once, in his entire life, Jim was utterly speechless.

 

As Spock broke the meld Jim grabbed Spock's science blues, dragging him down to kiss him. Spock immediately reacted by wrapping his arms around Jim, encouraging Jim to wrap his legs around Spock's waist, hauling him up against the wall of the turbolift and plunged his tongue into Jim's mouth, tracing every crevice until Jim could taste nothing but  _him._

 

 Jim certainly wasn't complaining. But, before long Jim realized that he needed to fucking  _breathe._

 

Pulling away from the kiss with a whimper, Jim rested his forehead against Spock's breathing heavily before speaking in a quiet voice, as if to not disturb the silence and the peacefulness between the two men. 

 

"We have to go back out there Spock," Spock lowered Jim back down onto his own two feet before kissing the top of Jim's head.

 

"You will, I however, will not," Jim cocked his head in question,

 

"Why?" Spock chuckled, low and deep in his throat,

 

"Because you are the Captain now, I am, very obviously, emotionally compromised, because of you, I might add," Jim smiled a small, sad smile burying his face into Spock's chest.

 

"I know, I'm sorry for saying those things to you, I know you loved her," Jim finished quietly, before pulling out of Spock's embrace, straightening up his shirt and pants, which had been ruffled during the very hot makeout session, wiping the grime off of his face, fixed his hair, and unlocked the doors.

 

Spock, Jim saw in the reflection of the doors of the now badly damaged turbolift, looked  _proud._

 

 _Yeah_ , Jim thought, _I could get used to this_ , before walking out onto the bridge to  _finally_ sit in The Chair. But he knew, the battle was not over yet.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you die I'm gonna kill the both of you," Nyota said before Scotty made the call to start their molecules separating on the landing PADD, beaming aboard the Narada in a supposedly, uninhabited section of the ship. 
> 
>  
> 
> Pretty sure Scotty fucked up on that one since Jim and Spock were met with phaser fire as soon as they beamed on board the massive ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're so going to hate me after this......I make no apologies. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kisses, 
> 
> MarchForOurGays

 

 

"What the hell's goin on up here?" Bones yelled, throwing his hands up as he walked off the turbolift to interrupt the silence that had just plagued the bridge. Jim laughed in his mind, with a small sarcastic smile on his face-even though it hurt for Jim to even fucking  _breathe_ thanks to Spock- _Oh if you would have been here,_ Jim thought as he turned the captain's chair to look at his best friend. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing in Spock's chair? How the hell did you beam aboard a ship at fucking  _warp speed?_ Didn't somebody need a towel and a red shirt?" Bones sputtered as the little muscle in his jaw went into overdrive trying to catch up with all that had happened in the past twenty minutes he was down in medbay. Sulu tried not to laugh as Leonard tried to not have a nerve induced aneurysm, sputtering, spit flying, and, of course, swearing on the bridge. 

 

What made Leonard McCoy, newly anointed CMO of the  _Enterprise_ , almost fall over was another voice, distinctly Scottish in origin, poke his head out from behind Uhura's red dress.

 

"I'm tha' one to need tha' shirt and towel there Lenny," Scotty chirped with a sheepish smile, causing Leonard to whip his head around so fast that Jim was worried about whiplash.

 

"MONTY!" For a second, Leonard looked happy to see his friend, standing there soaking wet, his beanie falling off his head of red hair, brown eyes with mirth and insanity sparkling in them.

 

But only for a second. Before Bones' face turned murderous, hands gripping the beige Starfleet issued towel and red shirt almost enough to rip them in half. 

 

"After, this mission, or whatever the fuck this is, I'm gonna fucking kill you Monty," Scotty just laughed, walked over to the southern doctor full of rage, stress, and painkillers and kissed his friend on the cheek before taking off his sopping wet layers from  _Delta Vega,_   throwing them at Leonard,grabbing the towel and drying himself off the best he could, before pulling on the red shirt and wrapping an arm around his friend. It was then Bones who had finally calmed down enough to form coherent sentences above all of the spluttering from before.

 

  
"Jim, where's the pointy-eared bastard?" Sulu scoffed and rolled his eyes from his station, turning fully to face the crowd of idiots in front of him with a smirk.

 

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Bones rolled his eyes at Sulu's remark, responding with "No, I haven't I've just been down in medbay filling up antibiotic and contraceptive hypos in case one of your one night stands comes in pregnant and with chlamydia," Scotty then proceeded to fall over on the floor of the bridge cackling, Nyota is trying valiantly to conceal her giggling-and failing-Sulu turns blood red, and Chekov is trying to not look dismayed at the fact that someone got to Hikaru before he could. Jim rolls his eyes and more successfully hides his own laughter at the sight of the people before him.

 

Jim knows his coworkers could be and are, in Scotty's case legally declared insane, but he chooses to not say that out loud. 

 

But back to the matter at hand,

 

"First of all, fuck you Leonard McCoy and your Hippocratic ass, and second, Jim's sexy Vulcan decided to choke the shit out of him about ten minutes ago, and then dragged him into the turbolift for probably a  _very_ heated makeout session," Jim then wisely decides to join into the conversation, trying to not make Bones have another explosion on the bridge, and to hit another stinging barb at Hikaru.

 

"First of all  _Hiki,_ Spock is not my 'sexy Vulcan', and second, I wouldn't exactly tease me when you've been gawking at 'boy genius' there for the past four hours and then some," Chekov then decides to blush crimson, and Sulu freezes for a second before looking sheepishly at Chekov in the corner of his eyes and getting up out of his chair and start to pace. 

 

Nyota then wisely puts the pieces together for everyone who had not been present on the bridge twenty minutes ago "Spock basically showed us that he was emotionally compromised by choking Kirk on the bridge, since Vulcans don't flip out like that unless something catastrophic has happened to them which causes their minds and emotions to become extremely unbalanced," Bones nodded his head, obviously understanding what had happened but Jim could see in the southern doctor's eyes that something was holding his mind back from clicking.

 

"Wait, but why is Jim in the chair and not someone else?"

 

"Pike made him first officer," Sulu replied and Bones' eyes widened in disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me,"

 

"Thanks for the support," Jim shot back sarcastically before schooling his emotions and leaned over to turn on the shipwide comms before Uhura walked up beside his chair and put a hand on the arm rest.

 

"I sure hope you know what you're doing,  _Captain."_ Uhura spit out at Jim, the moment of laughter shattered with the weight of what's to come looming over everyone, full of terror and a smidge of hostility, after all, Spock is her best friend, so Jim knows he will feel the wrath of Nyota Uhura at some point after this all is over with. 

 

Jim looked up at her with stone cold eyes, trying to conceal his own terror and righteous fury at the Romulan who could destroy half of the universe with a snap of his fingers. 

 

"So do I," Jim responded shakily before turning on the comms.

 

"Attention crew of the  _Enterprise,_ this is James Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to Acting Captain. I know you were all expecting a regroup with the 'fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth, I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we're going down, or they are. Kirk out."

 

 

 

********************************

 

"Speak your mind Spock," The echo of his father's voice in the transporter room brought an end to his silence of brooding and melancholy before replying to his father with wariness, unable to stop the flood of emotions in his mind, but unable to voice them to a man who taught him to conceal his emotions, and to never let them show. 

 

"That would be unwise,"

 

"What is necessary, is never unwise." Spock then chose to speak plainly, and truthfully about past thoughts. Recalling so many conversations he had with his father at a young age, trying to understand one simple question, one that plagued Socrates every day, one that he keeps asking deep down in his thoughts everyday, unflinching, unwavering in his journey to find his answer.  _Why?_ Why did his father marry the human known as Amanda Grayson? Why did his father never respond to the mass amounts of bullying Spock had on a regular basis? Why did his father marry a human if it was 'only logical'? Why? Why?  _Why?_   

 

"I am as conflicted as I once was as a child,"

 

"You will always be a child of two worlds. I am grateful for this, and for you." In that moment, Spock reverted to a primal human state in his mind, thinking with no hesitation whether not he was right or wrong to feel this way. Right now, Spock just wanted to  _feel._

 

 _Fuck it._ Spock vulgarly said mentally,  _I do not care if he sees me with my emotions shown on my face illogically._  Before turning to the elder Vulcan with rage in his eyes and a myriad of emotions on his face.

 

"I feel anger for the one who took mother's life. An anger I cannot control. I feel love and passion for the man known as James Kirk after only knowing him for 7.375 hours, something that I could not comprehend before I met the man who stood before me on trial, and deflected all of my questions with an illogical  _smirk_ on his face, interrupted me at every turn, and stood cockily in front of me, looking as if he were Surak himself, even though he was staring down the face of expulsion and dishonorable discharge from Starfleet. Less than eight hours ago, I thought that I was certain with what my emotional and logical path was. Now, I cannot even think without thinking of  _him._ I threw him off this ship to keep  _him safe._ Any Vulcan who saw or heard at this would be disgusted at the sheer emotion of what I feel for the omega known as James Tiberius Kirk. I do not know what to do, how to control the emotions stirred inside me at this very moment." Sarek walked up to his son on the transporter pad with something akin to  _understanding_ in his eyes.

 

"I believe that your mother would say, 'do not try to'," Before turning to look at his son with his own raw emotion showing on his face.

 

"You asked me once, why I married your mother. I married her because I  _loved_ her." Sarek took a deep breath, stabilizing his emotions, or at least, try to before continuing.

 

"If you love this James Kirk, even though most people would say that it is illogical to fall in love with someone you have only just met, then do not follow other people's advice to wait, give your relationship time. If you truly  _love_ this man, then do not hesitate to act on your love. I admit, I was in the same predicament you are in currently when I met your mother all those years ago," Sarek recalled, bringing all of those memories back into his mind, and recollecting them with an un-Vulcan like chuckle. Causing a small smile to appear on Spock's face, for the first time understanding his father under the clothes and barriers society put on him and weighed him down, unable to show his true self, a regular man, with a fierce love for his wife and his son, unflinching and never wavering in the slightest. Yes, Spock could now say that he understands his father, a man that he loves, a man who raised him to be his fullest potential, no matter the costs of his own personal life.

 

"Now," Sarek cleared his throat with mirth in his eyes, not a typical look for Spock's father. "You must get back to the bridge, and I must talk to the Elders," Spock made no movement towards the door, Sarek noticed. 

 

"Go, you have already made me proud so it is illogical to say it again," Sarek said, with a small smile that a regular person could not see, but to Spock, the slightly upturned corners of his father's mouth said  _everything._ Nodding, Spock turned, stepped off the platform and walked briskly to the bridge, perfect mask still in place, although, Sarek could see, it had a few cracks. Though he did not doubt that his own mask had it's own wear and tear from today. Sarek knew that Amanda would be proud of her son, as he is. Spock would do great things, Sarek knew, and undoubtedly with James Kirk by his side.

 

 

************************************

 

 

"Whatever the case we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected," Jim was looking down at a  _Narada_ ship schematic with Sulu, Bones, and Uhura looking over his shoulder.

 

"We can't go in there guns blazin' Jim-" Bones looked at his friend.

 

"And, I'm telling you the math doesn't support it," Sulu said holding up a PADD to show what exactly wanted to do was mathematically impossible. The rest of Sulu's points were drowned out by a thick Russian accent and an incessant tapping on Jim's shoulder.

 

"Keptin Kirk! Keptin Kirk!" 

 

" _Yes_ , Mr. Chekov, what is it?" Jim turned away from the others to hear Chekov's plan. the ensign piped up immediately when given the command to continue.

 

"Based on the  _Narada's_  course from Wulcan, I have projected zhat Nero vill travel past Saturn. Like you said, ve need to stay inwisible to Nero or he'll destroy us. If Mister Scott can get us to warp factor four and, if we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons say, Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us inwisible to Nero's sensors, from Saturn as long as the drill is not actiwated we can beam on board zhe enemy ship," Chekov was panting when he finished the last sentence, thankfully, Scotty, who was still cleaning water out of his ears, gave a reprieve.

 

"Aye, that might work!" 

 

"Wait a minute kid how old are you?" Bones asked in question directed towards the young Russian boy.

 

"Sewenteen!" Chekov answered proudly, Bones scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh good, he's  _seventeen!"_ Bones glared at his friend with his 'are you fucking stupid?' eyes. Sulu just gawked at the boy genius even more.

 

 

"Doctor, Mister Chekov is correct," Everyone turned to see Spock walk down the steps of the bridge to join the group. Jim and Nyota both smiled. 

 

"I can confirm his telemetry, if Mister Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device and, if possible, bring back Captain Pike."

 

"I won't allow you to do that Mister Spock," Jim said shaking his head at the Vulcan, protective over if he was to get hurt or killed, since Spock was emotionally unstable anyways, even though he was hiding it well. 

 

Spock cocked his head towards Jim in reply, "Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry, our cultural similarities make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device," Spock paused, blinking a few times to settle his nerves before continuing, "Also my mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left," 

 

Jim stepped forward towards Spock, closing his eyes, breathing deeply before responding "Then I'm coming with you," Spock nodded minutely raising his eyebrow once more,

 

"I would cite regulation but I know you will simply ignore it," Jim laughed big and bright, making Spock's heart clench  _that_ much more over the display of emotion in his human.

 

"See, we are getting to know each other better," Jim smirked before slapping Spock's shoulder as he walked by before hearing Scotty say,

 

"Christ almighty Jimmy Boy! Why are you making a sex joke at a time like this!" Bones snorted into his uniform and slapped Scotty on the shoulder before hearing a very distinct "Fuck off Scotty!" before Spock went in pursuit behind his Captain off the bridge towards the transporter room.

 

 

******************************

 

 _"Transporter room, we are in position above Titan,"_ Sulu's voice rang out loud and clear in Scotty's ear as Jim, Spock, and Uhura entered the transporter room with phasers set to kill as Spock and Uhura walked onto the landing pad while Jim talked to Sulu on the bridge.

 

"Please be safe Spock, you are my friend and I don't want you getting killed like a dumb-ass on board that ship trying to do something stupidly brave," Nyota raised her eyebrow knowingly at her friend and shook her head at Spock before graciously hopping off the landing pad with a smile while Jim walked up to stand beside Spock and grab his hand, initiating a Vulcan kiss between the two of them. Jim saw Spock tighten his grip on his phaser in response as he reciprocated the kiss before growling a  _"Later,"_ only so that Jim could hear it, before removing his hand underneath Nyota's all-knowing gaze.  

 

"If you die I'm gonna kill the both of you," Nyota said before Scotty made the call to start their molecules separating on the landing PADD, beaming aboard the  _Narada_ in a supposedly, uninhabited section of the ship. 

 

Pretty sure Scotty fucked up on that one since Jim and Spock were met with phaser fire as soon as they beamed on board the massive ship. 

 

Both men hid behind an ample nacelle as shots were being fired on both sides. Jim stunned one Romulan to let Spock meld with it to find out the location of the ship and Pike. Jim felt the familiarity of the pressure points being pressed on to join two minds together as Spock melded with the stunned Romulan, Jim quickly took out a guard sneaking up on Spock before crouching down next to him, looking out for any other Romulans heading their way.

 

"Have you found the ship?" Jim murmured close to Spock's ear before Spock opened his eyes and stood up once more. "And Captain Pike," Before both men started off in a mad dash to find Pike and where he was being kept, running under platforms, shooting at more Romulans and hacking computers before coming upon a clearing, and saw Pike laying there, perfectly still, with restraints on his arms, legs, and chest. Spock was busy undoing the restraints on Pike when Jim saw another bed, much smaller than Pikes, lying a few feet away, with another figure, more petite, laying down on it with no restraints. 

 

"Spock," Jim alerted his first officer, nodding his head in the direction of the other bed. Spock paused as he and Jim jogged over to the other bed, Jim could see features which looked like Sp-oh, oh no. 

 

Brown flowing hair with a bit of grey streaking through it, determining that the woman was in her mid-forties, early fifties, long, slender hands, a tan from living on a desert planet, traditional Vulcan women's robes, tailored specifically for a  _human_ frame. Spock fell onto his knees when he was beside the other bed, holding out shaking hands to touch the woman's cheek ever-so slightly before spitting out a word that was almost akin to a sob.

 

 _"Mother,"_   

 

     

 

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life.


	12. NOT A CHAPTER

 

So hi you guys!! I know I haven't posted a chapter in a super long time, and since I've been getting comments about if I'm continuing this story I believe I deserve you guys an explanation about why I haven't posted anything on this work specifically in a while. I have posted updates to some of my other works but that ended almost a month ago. My best friend was diagnosed with stage 4 ovarian cancer and didn't make it unfortunately. She passed the day I uploaded my last one-shot. and I was the only family she had, so it fell to me to plan her funeral which was extremely hard and it almost broke me. I will tell you guys that I did have a chapter planned and was about to post, but my friend's diagnosis did push this fic and the others to the back-burner. I promise you that I will update soon, and that I plan to keep my Christmas Day deadline, but I really can't tell you much more than that. 

 

 

I love you guys and thanks for understanding,

 

MarchForOurGays   


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Mother."_
> 
>  
> 
> Well, fuck. There might just be a deity somewhere in the cosmos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETURNED. 
> 
> Hi everybody! it's been a while! Thank you to everyone who responded to my last authors note, I have gotten so many kind responses from dozens of people, and it really means a lot to me and it made my heart smile with joy when it was filled with so much grief, thank you. I will say it is a smaller chapter this time, since I'm trying to get back into the groove with things and posting again, so be patient with me, but so many of you already are. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

 

_"Mother."_

 

Well, fuck. There might _just_ be a deity somewhere in the cosmos.

 

But hey, at least it's somewhat merciful. For the moment. Eh, Jim's had weirder thoughts than this.

 

"Spock," Jim crouched down beside Spock's convulsing frame next to the bed, tapping on his shoulder lightly to try to bring Spock back to himself instead of weeping over his mother's body like a fucking five year old. 

 

Vulcans, you gotta love 'em. 

 

"Spock, we gotta focus, there's still a world that needs saving,  _her_ world." Jim pointed out as Spock wiped the snot off of his nose with the sleeve of his science blues before taking three deep breaths and centering himself back into a somewhat less emotional wreck than he already was. If Bones were here he'd also point out that Jim was far from emotionally stable as well. Hell, Pike and Bones and probably Spock now too, knows that Jim has  _never_ been emotionally stable in his life, Jim would spit back that it's an added layer of his seductive charm.

Pike, speaking of the bastard, was starting to stir on the bed twenty feet from Jim.

 

"Spock, we need to get her back to the ship, Bones will take care of her, but we need to beam her over  _now,"_  Jim added, practicing his stern Captain's voice to try and bring Spock back to earth- _pun very much intended-_ just a little more because Jim's life would be a whole lot easier if his fucking Vulcan would calm down and holy _shit_ Jim never thought he'd ever say those specific words in a sentence ever. 

 

Thankfully, Spock finally came to his damn senses and pulled out his communicator and croaked out that there was someone needed to be transported directly to medbay and headed in search of the _Jellyfish_. Jim ran over to Pike's bed and thankfully, the bastard was awake. 

 

"Jim, what the actual  _fuck are you doing here?!"_ Pike said, turning his head to cough up green shit-which looked like something out of  _GhostBusters,_ for chrissakes-Jim gave a half-hearted smirk in reply.

 

"Just following orders," What can he say? He's probably the biggest smartass this side of the galaxy, second only to maybe Spock, of course.

 

"Just so you know, I'm court-marshaling you when this shitshow is over with," Pike retorts, huffing his breath and making his face seem sterner than it actually is. Jim doesn't buy any of it.

 

"You can try,  _Dumbledore,_ you can try," Jim grinned at Pike, before hearing footsteps.  _Oh shit._

 

Thank God for Chris' perfect timing. And the fact that he has the highest marksmanship scores at the Academy of all time. 

 

"Nice shot," Jim complimented with a jealous huff. 

 

"Better than you," Chris retorted

 

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves old man," Jim smirked. 

 

"If you call me 'old man' again James Tiberius Kirk, I'll hide all of your Christina Aguilera and Demi Lovato vinyl records." Jim dramatically gasps before placing his hand on his heart in fake shock.

 

"You wouldn't!" 

 

"Drama queen," Chris rolled his eyes at his adopted son for his antics. 

 

"Fuck off Dumbledore," Jim said as he slung Chris' arm over his shoulder to help him walk safely away from the torture bed he was currently sitting on. 

 

"Puny Humans." Both men heard a growl behind them and looked at each other with the look of pure terror on each of their faces. They needed to come up with a plan.  _Now._

 

"Jim, drop me." Pike whispered into Jim's ear.

 

" _What?_ Are you insane?" Jim shot back, there was no way in hell he was leaving Chris here to get blown up to smithereens.  

 

"Drop me and fight this dick-wad so we can skedaddle off of this fucking ship." 

 

"I can't believe you just said  _skedaddle-_ " Jim retorted.

 

"I can  _hear_ you, you know." The Romulan said from behind Jim and Chris. Jim gave a private smirk to Chris before putting the bastard down gently on the floor out of harms way, before turning to face the Romulan. 

 

"Listen, fuck-face-" 

 

"My name is  _Ayel."_ The Romulan interrupted Jim during his 'I'm gonna kick your ass' speech, which was very uncalled for, by the way, Jim had worked on that for the past twenty seconds, which is more time than Jim spends on anything. Thankfully, Chris had shown him that sometimes situations called for some fucking restraint. Right now Chris just wants Jim to  _hurry the fuck up._

 

"Okay Ayel, I'm gonna give you ten seconds to walk your happy little ass out of here before I make you choke on your knot, how does that sound?" 

 

Ayel did nothing but stand there for a good five seconds before he stuck his nose up in the air, and  _sniffed,_ before a grotesque smirk, one full of Alpha dominance and cockiness started slowly creeping on his face and lit up his eyes in disgusting triumph. 

 

Jim had only one word in his brain at the moment, but thankfully, Chris said it out loud for him. 

 

"Fuck."

 

God, Jim  _really_ fucking hates Romulans. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now Omega, present." Ayel drawls in a silky smooth tone that almost causes Jim to actually obey. 
> 
>  
> 
> Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY or, well, I'm a day late. Oops. Anyways, We're almost to the end of the line for this fic, only around two more chapters, but the Into Darkness one is coming soon!
> 
> I wanted to thank you guys for coming along on this crazy ride with me and sticking with me through the tough times, thank you for the messages and I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to them I just haven't had time. But I promise I will respond to all of the ones on this chapter and the other ones going forward. I have a special job for you guys coming up, and the winner will be included in the series. ;)) I'm mad I didn't reach my deadline goal, but I'm hoping to do it with all of the other multi-chapter fics that will come along with this series. Oh, and also, I finally have a Tumblr! even though probably a lot of you left after the Great Purge of NFSW Content of 2018 but I'll try to post when chapters are up on there.  
> It's thorsonoflesbian yes, I love the Avengers, don't say you don't. Anyways, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! and I hope y'all stick around for the upcoming other fics and one-shots for this series! 
> 
>  
> 
> I love you all,
> 
> MarchForOurGays

 

" _Omega."_ Ayel smirked, inching towards Jim as if to placate him, show that his Alpha pheromones would make Jim fall to his knees and beg for his knot. 

 

Jim, however, was not having it. 

 

"Yeah, what about it fuck-face?"  This only seemed to spur the disgusting Romulan on more. 

 

"Tell me Omega, who knots you? Who gives you their small cock that your body repulses when it could easily take more?" Ayel then proceeded to start unzipping his pants. Inch by inch, the zipper grating in Jim's ears, a sign of what was to come. Suddenly, Jim was taken back to the days of one of his first heats. The smell of rotting flesh as a dead mother and child lay not three feet from where Jim was presenting to the big, burly Alpha guards of Kodos, looking at Jim like he was a spoil of war, a whore, something to be taken and completely rendered into the perfect slave to cater to every Alpha's desires.  _I have to do this._ Jim thought to himself so many nights ago,  _The kids will starve and I can't let that happen. Even if it means being raped for food._

 

 _But I survived._ Jim's mind screams now, in the black hole of a Romulan ship, the fate of more than half the universe weighing on his shoulders.  _I will survive again._

 

"Tell me Omega," Ayel smiles, his words bringing Jim back from long plagued memories of the past. "I want to know who fucks you. Is it him?" Ayel gestures to Chris, who's currently snarling at the knothead Romulan above him, trying to project his own pheromones to scare Ayel away, but it's not working, Jim knows it. Chris' body is much to weak to project enough pheromones to take down a Romulan. Jim says absolutely nothing to Ayel, feigning a simpering Omega, just how the stupid Romulan wants him to be. Thankfully, Jim knows how to use his assets to get his ass and others asses out of a pickle. 

 

"No, he is much to old for you, his cock looks small too. You look like an Omega who could take a cock as big as mine with ease," The Romulan takes another big sniff in the air, his nose easily passing by Chris' scent and onto something more familiar, like a long lost ancestor. 

 

 _"Spock?"_ Ayel cackles, mirth and sick pleasure alive in his eyes like a madman. Jim's eyes twitch as if giving Ayel his answer. The Romulan just laughs more, still inching closer towards Jim, causing his pants to slip just _that_ much more to reveal the base of his cock. 

 

"Oh this is just perfect, Nero will be pleased that I have taken Spock's Omega from him. Who knows, you may just entertain an audience with Nero himself." Jim's mouth fills with even more bile and blood than before because he's biting his tongue so hard it might just split in two altogether. God he just wants to punch the asshole. 

 

"Now Omega, present." Ayel drawls in a silky smooth tone that almost causes Jim to actually obey. 

 

Almost. 

 

"You touch him and I kill you right here you sick fucker!" Chris snarls at the Romulan, trying fruitlessly to get up and kick the asshole's ass. However, said asshole just looked at Chris as if he were dirt, before kicking Chris so hard that Jim swears he can hear Chris' ribs crack before he passes out stone cold on the floor. 

 

"Now, we don't have any distractions,  _present. Now."_ Jim obeys, turns around and gets on all fours on the cold, mottled black cobblestone floor. He falls back into a technique where he finds the faults in the floor, how rough the stone is, which layers are uneven in their coat of paint. He feels Ayel's groping hands roam his body. Caressing his ass, palming his cock through his black, Starfleet issued pants. Jim feels like he has to vomit everything up from his stomach and just collapse into a fit of seizures. But all Jim does is start laughing. Laughing so hard that his entire body shakes, he laughs at the entire situation that he's in. He feels Ayel's hard cock through his pants, he shivers in disgust, he knows that Ayel will never compare to Spock. 

 

_Spock._

 

His thoughts drift to his soon-to-be mate. He knows Spock would never treat him like this, even though he's only known the bastard for only a good part of a single day. And what can Jim say, he's got good intuition.

 

As Ayel starts grinding against Jim's hole in a fruitless attempt to make Jim wet and open up for him, Jim feels something on the side of his pants. He smirks knowing that he'll finally get his revenge in a second.

 

While Ayel tries to get open his own pants Jim turns around onto his knees and feigns want and whimpers.

 

"I'll help you Alpha, let me see your cock and I'll suck it real good, like a _real_ Omega can." The Romulan smiles full of sharp pointed teeth and proceeds to pen his hands in a welcoming gesture before grabbing Jim's throat and cutting off his air supply in a show of dominance. Ayel nuzzles Jim's unmarked scent gland on the side of his neck, scraping his sharp, pointed teeth along Jim's gland leaving sharp scratch marks in their wake. 

 

Jim murmurs something unintelligible to cause Ayel to loosen his grip on Jim's neck. Out of the corner of Jim's eye he sees Chris have a small smirk on his face while feigning death. He didn't even know the bastard had even woken up. 

 

"What's that Omega?" Ayel asks, spitting into Jim's ear with a mocking tone of a question. Jim smirks. 

 

"I got your gun." Before shooting the phaser directly aimed at the back of the Romulan's head. Ayel falls down dead with the look of shock on his stone cold face. It's not a good look for a scary rapist Romulan, but the only consolation is that he died knowing that a weak and feeble Omega outsmarted him and beat him in the most sensual of games. 

 

_Weak and feeble my ass._

 

"Nice shot," Chris compliments from the floor akin to the compliment Jim bestowed on him earlier. Jim shrugs his shoulders. 

 

"I did what I had to do to stay alive." Chris chuckles before wincing. 

 

"Yes, you're an expert at that aren't you?" Jim gives a half-hearted smile in return, knowing full well what Chris alludes to, which was pretty much his whole fucking life, but in this specific situation, Jim would rather focus on something else like, oh yeah, _saving Earth and potentially the entire universe as we know it._

 

"Let's get back to the ship shall we?" Jim smirks, desperate to get off of this hell-hole which will add a few more nightmares to his repertoire. Chris sighs in happiness and lays his head back on the floor. 

 

"Fuck yes," And shit, Jim's lost his comm, but thankfully Chris has his. And before both of them knew it, they see the blaring white lights of the transporter pad. Bones rushes up to Chris and yells at Chapel to grab about fifteen hypos and to get a gurney to transport Pike to medbay. Jim feels a strong hand on his shoulder and he doesn't even need to look up to see who it is, before kissing Spock's hand as a gesture of relief that he's alive. Spock growls and helps get Jim to his feet before walking in sync with him to the bridge. 

 

"Captain, zhe enemy ship is losing power, their shields are down sir." Chekov smiles triumphantly and Jim feels a gust of pride for  _his_ Alpha taking down the shields and causing that fucking god-awful ship to cave in on itself into a black hole, literally. 

 

"Hail them now." Jim says, putting on his stern Captain face which thank god he's been practicing for. 

 

"Aye," Chekov replies and soon enough the ugly motherfucker known as Nero appears on the screen.

 

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the  _U.S.S. Enterprise._ Your ship is compromised. You are too close to the singularity to survive without assistance which we are willing to provide." Jim feels Spock turn around to have a quick pow-wow about his choice. 

 

"Captain what are you doing?" Oh Jim  _likes_ Spock calling him Captain but this is neither the time or place for this thought. 

 

"We show them compassion, this may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus, it's logic Spock, I thought you'd like that." Spock cocks his head to one side in an approving nod but Jim can tell that Spock is probably going to say "Fuck you" to diplomacy at this point.

 

"No, not really, not this time." Ha, Jim called it.

 

"I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from  _you."_

 

Jim smirks at Nero's words. 

 

"You got it," As Bones, Chris, and his dad would say, "Give 'em hell." 

 

"Arm phasers, fire everything we got," Jim orders to Hikaru, who's looking a little worse for wear since that big jump they too what seems like days ago. Sulu grins his evil annihilation smirk which Jim knows so very well after five shots of vodka. 

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

Oddly, Jim feels at peace as he sees the ship and egomaniacal, crazy as fuck Romulans being taken down into the black hole with phaser fire blasting the  _Narada._ Hey, at least he got his revenge, although, Winona probably wouldn't have cared to begin with. Jim thinks for a second about calling her, and then remembering the last time he did, she hung up on him as soon as he said her name. Yeah, Jim should probably call his fucker of a brother instead. 

 

"Sulu, let's go home," 

 

"Yes, Sir!" Unfortunately, they were moving  _towards_ the black hole instead of away from it. Damnit Hikaru. 

 

"Why aren't we fucking moving?! Aren't we at warp?" 

 

"We are Sir," Chekov bites back. Jim presses a few buttons on his chair. 

 

"Kirk to Engineering, get us the fuck out of here Scotty!" 

 

"You bet yer arse Captain!" Scotty yells before Jim hears him run towards something and shouts "I'm giving ya all she's got!" 

 

"All she's got isn't good enough!" Jim screams as the bridge begins to crack along the walls and the screen. "Think of something else!" 

 

"Okay-Okay, if-if we eject the core and it detonates, the bast could be to push us away I cannae promise anything though," Scotty yells full of panic and stress as the screen is almost to the point of shattering.

 

"DO IT, DO IT, FUCKING DO IT!!" Jim screams as the ship literally starts to come apart at the seams. Thankfully the next thing Jim sees is a supernova level of blue fire which shakes the ship in ways Jim had never seen. But Jim thanks every deity known to man for getting them the fuck away from the black hole. And before Jim knows it, the bridge breaks out in uproarious cheers of relief and joy. Nyota hugs him tight enough to probably crack a few ribs but he doesn't care, Pavel kisses him on the cheek in celebration and Sulu just salutes Jim with two fingers and a smile before grabbing Pavel and dragging him off into a corner to probably kiss him senseless. Speaking of that....

 

"Captain, a word in your quarters?" A rich baritone fills Jim's ears with delight and makes Jim shiver with the desire laced in Spock's voice. 

 

"Why, Mister Spock, how forward of you." Jim smiles before grabbing Spock's hand and intertwining with his own causing Spock to growl once again. Jim turns his head to find Nyota and spots the woman with a kind smile on her face, mouthing "Go, we'll handle this," to both men which gives Spock enough cause to drag Jim to his new Captain's quarters and pinning Jim up against the shut cabin doors and kissing Jim with as much relief and love as he can pour into the kiss. Jim digs his nails into the short hairs on the back of Spock's neck, unknowingly causing Spock to move down to Jim's mating gland and Jim stills all of a sudden, memories of just an hour before floods Jim's mind which causes Spock to stop suddenly at the sight of his distressed Omega. 

 

"Jim, what is wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" And Jim chokes back tears at the thought of Spock thinking he had done something wrong. 

 

"No, no Spock you could never but," Jim pauses, scared of what Spock will say, so he grabs Spock's hand and presses it to his temple.

 

"I'll just show you," before Jim's memories flood again with the thoughts of that Romulan bastard almost raping him, how it felt to have those groping hands along his skin, the stench of Ayel's breath on his face, unzipping his pants. And all Jim could feel from Spock was pure  _rage._

 

 _Oh god, he's mad at me._ Jim thinks, his mind racing a million miles an hour before a calming sensation stops his mind chatter, and Spock's deep voice fills his mind completely. 

 

**_Never ashaya, I could never be mad at you, you were almost raped._ **

 

' _Yeah but I put myself in that position Spock, I did that to myself.'_

 

  _ **You only had to do what it took for you and Pike to survive. Although I am furious, I am furious at him, he should have not laid his hands upon what is mine. If he were alive I would kill him on the spot, and present his still beating heart on a silver platter to you.**_

 

_'I might've already taken care of the killing part, although the silver platter part would have been nice.'_

 

**_Anything for you t'hy'la. I am proud of you for taking back your own life, you deserved to kill him, not I._ **

 

_'I thought Vulcans were pacifists?'_

 

**_We are not above killing for our mates._ **

 

"Is that what you want?" Jim croaks out loud into the silent cabin bringing the both of them out of Jim's mind, still clutching onto one another. "To bond with me?" And Spock gives Jim a genuine smile, the most beautiful smile Jim's ever seen. 

 

"More than anything, James." Jim doesn't realize he's crying until Spock wipes the tears away gently from his cheeks and kisses his forehead ever so softly. 

 

"And you'll take me as I am? Fucked up parts and all?" Jim's eyes light up with so much hope in them at this moment that it takes a second for Spock to catch his breath at how utterly  _beautiful_ Jim is in this moment. 

 

"As long as you take me as I am, fucked up parts and all," Spock smiles again and Jim can't help but laugh at how fucking  _lucky_ he is. 

 

"Forever and always, My Alpha." 

 

"Forever and always, My Captain." Jim buries himself into Spock's chest, for the first time in his life so fucking  _content._ He feels Spock press a tender kiss into his hair, one full of love and wonder at how this beautiful golden human being can be _his._

 

"Spock?" Jim whispers, breaking the contented silence between the two of them. 

 

"Hm?" Spock replies looking down at his human with so much love Jim might die of happiness. 

 

"Hold me, take me to bed." And Jim feels Spock smile for the third time today, which is probably a record. 

 

"Always, my James," 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sarek turned the woman's right leg so that he could get a better look at the stress fractures he noticed something that would seem so inconspicuous to most but so extremely important to him. 
> 
>  
> 
> There was a freckle right above the woman's ankle bone, a very tiny, brown freckle from years of being exposed to something other than the normal Terran sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Let's hope this one doesn't suck!

 

Sarek was a mess. 

 

No, really, he was a complete disgrace of what even should have been normal custom behaviors. And yet he could not will himself to even do a menial meditation in the walls of the  _Enterprise's_ sickbay. Although it was crowded with the dead and wounded from Nero's wrath, Sarek saw every other Vulcan sit down for at least five standard minutes to meditate. 

 

Sarek tried to focus on his son and how damned  _proud_ he was of Spock. He knew Amanda would have been proud too for their _kanbu._ Sarek had to will himself not to cry in front of probably more than half of the ship's crew and he knew Amanda would have been disappointed if he just roamed the halls weeping in grief and anger; so he did the next best thing. He helped. 

 

All of the other Elders looked at him with disdain as Sarek asked Doctor McCoy if he needed any assistance, it was logical since Sarek studied Xenobiology at the Vulcan Science Academy. The good doctor tried to be merciful since he knew Sarek had just lost his wife in the destruction of Vulcan. But Sarek was extremely adamant, when the good doctor asked why, Sarek's response earned him a gruff chuckle full of stress and just a little sigh of fondness. 

 

"It is logical." 

 

"Damn Hobgoblins," McCoy grumbled under his breath and Sarek almost had the urge to smile at the Human doctor's response. Sarek also filed this word into the back of his mind for later when- _if_ Spock came back from Nero's ship. 

 

"Fine." McCoy relinquished his opinion over what needed to be done and he sure as hell needed the help. "I'm assuming you know human biology and how to treat burns and fractures," That sentence earned McCoy a raised eyebrow. Sarek once again distributing his "Vulcan sass" as his wife used to call his behavior, earning another grumble from McCoy.

 

"Put some scrubs on, I don't want any single particle of anything you're wearing to get contaminated, I also know Vulcans are touch telepaths, so you can wear gloves to prevent from feeling anyone's injuries or emotions, if you need anything, don't hesitate to yell at one of the nurses or come to me, Doctor M'Benga, or Head Nurse Chapel for assistance. You good?" 

 

"I believe so," McCoy huffed once more before hearing the screams of a crew-member nearby with grotesque burns covering half his body.

 

"Fuck, there's some extra scrubs in my office, go straight back to the biggest one you can't miss it go put them on and then grab as many hypos as you can," Sarek nodded before McCoy ran over and screamed at a nurse for giving the patient the wrong hypo. Sarek chuckled at the illogicality of humans and their overuse of the word 'fuck' before tracing his steps into McCoy's office; the starkness of the Starfleet white reflected by the lights almost blinded Sarek as he walked in, he was also amused to find a half drunk glass of what looked like Kentucky bourbon left on the desk, it's rich caramel color a stark contrast to the ultra white room he was standing in.

 

Thankfully, Sarek found the Starfleet issue medical scrubs with ease, although a little tight on his tall frame, since it was suited for a six foot tall human male instead of the standard six foot four inches of Sarek's Vulcan stature. 

 

Walking back into the chaos of the  _Enterprise's_ medbay which now included a very conscious Captain Christopher Pike, who was currently giving snark to Doctor McCoy for not giving a hypo to 'knock his ass out for a good fucking week' to which the southern doctor replied with "Shut the fuck up Dumbledore, and deal with your hypos and fixing your fucked up skeleton and then I'll put you in a coma for six weeks if you want," to which the extremely tired Captain replied with a groan of discontent before rolling onto his left side to have McCoy look at his broken ribs. 

 

Sarek began to get to work, administering pain relievers to everyone in the medbay. M'Benga taught him how to use the bone knitting kit to fix broken and fractured bones putting salve on bruises, and bandaging up head wounds from falling steel from engineering. He worked with M'Benga quickly and in excellence, even earning the approval of the downright frightening Head Nurse Chapel. She could have utterly obliterated Sarek and probably everyone else in the blink of an eye, and commandeered the  _Enterprise_ on her own. Even though she was five feet tall and probably weighed approximately ninety pounds, she had the brain and strength Sarek had never seen before.   

 

Sarek was so focused on his work, being the perfectionist that he was, wanted to get every single blood vessel in their exact position before the patient's injury took place. Surprisingly enough, Sarek could have gotten used to working in the  _Enterprise's_ medbay, there was chaos, yes, but Sarek could sense that there was a family bond in this crew, who were loyal to each other and would die for each other. He would always be close to Spock, whenever his son needed him, and not lightyears away on Vulcan. 

 

The thought of his home planet stopped Sarek in his tracks for a second, today, he lost almost everything he ever loved; and here he was, fixing the wounds of others while not even tending to his own. Sarek knew Amanda would not be pleased at his misguided attempts to not heal himself and deal with other problems first. But right now, there was a human woman that needed healing, her ribs were badly damaged from what looked like either torture or a very hard fall. Strange, Sarek thought, that she had red dust particles covering her skin, almost as if she had red sand whipped against her in a large windstorm. Her legs were bruised so badly in shades of blacks, blues, purples, and greens, especially down on her ankles where she looked like she had been bound. Her ankles also had stress fractures on them from extreme weight being pressed down on. 

 

As Sarek turned the woman's right leg so that he could get a better look at the stress fractures he noticed something that would seem so inconspicuous to most but so extremely important to him. 

 

There was a freckle right above the woman's ankle bone, a very tiny, brown freckle from years of being exposed to something other than the normal Terran sun. And suddenly the body before him became so much  _more_ familiar than before. 

 

A small hand then proceeds to start carding through his hair, causing Sarek to slowly bring his head up and his eyes slowly processing the body in front of him, the slight scaring on the left femur from a bad bike fall when she was six, stretch marks on her thighs from pushing their child out into the world, more freckles on her wrist that looked like the constellation Pegasus on her right wrist, and a new, fresh wound on her right palm that had just begun healing from when she cut herself when the planet started to shake violently. 

 

Sarek then proceeded to look up at his wife's exhausted but overjoyed face softly smiling down at him. 

 

_"Amanda"_ Sarek choked back a sob seeing his wife's smiling hazel eyes that he could always drown in be staring into his own. 

 

"It took you long enough to realize it was me, husband. Should I be worried at your difficulty to recognize a body you've known for a quarter of a century?" She replied, giving her classic smirk that would always be quintessentially  _her._ Sarek loved it when her smirk lit up her eyes with a glint of mischief in them, her human illogicality always shining through at the best moments.

 

"Stop talking," Sarek ground out before dragging his wife into possibly the greatest kiss of Sarek's lifetime. He gently worked one of his hands up to her temple and lightly initiated a mind-meld that reinstated their marital bond which was ripped apart by the black hole Amanda had only slightly fallen into. Sarek didn't know why, he didn't know how, he didn't even care. His wife, his soulmate, mother of his children, his everything, was  _alive._ Alive and safe in his arms where nothing and no one could touch her.

 

"Y'know Spock I don't think now would be the best time to see your mom-" 

 

"James, I do appreciate the sentiment but my familial bond is fractured and needs to be fixed and whole again," 

 

Amanda smiled as she and Sarek broke apart from their kiss to hear the voice of her son fill her ears once more. 

 

"Is that my  _kan-bu?"_ She says with a large smile on her face that reaches her eyes before holding out her arms for Spock to embrace her in a fierce hug. 

 

"Be careful Spock, she has injuries," Sarek protests since both him and Spock could easily cause more damage to Amanda's already frail body. Spock pulls back hesitantly before Amanda retorts to her husband with "I can't feel anything anyways Sarek and he's my son. I don't give a damn if my chest is fully open and my heart beating right in front of you, I want a hug from my son." To which Sarek let out a small sigh and Jim let out a bark of laughter at the brave, opinionated woman currently being crushed beneath his mate's big broad chest. 

 

Spock gently placed his fingers on his mother's temple before letting out a huge sigh of relief and his shoulders deflated, released of the pain that they were carrying before his familial bond was reinstated. 

 

As Spock released his mother from their embrace, Amanda decided then to poke her son hard in his shoulder, jolting him out of the content bliss he was in.

 

"S'chn T'gai Spock, who is this man you have brought me here to obviously meet hmm?" Amanda stared knowingly at her son from her hospital bed, causing a green blush to appear on Spock's cheeks before he stepped back to wrap a protective arm around Jim's waist. Amanda raised an eyebrow at the gesture and waited patiently for her son to continue. 

 

"This is Jim Kirk, mother, he will soon be my bondmate." 

 

The entire ship probably heard the overjoyed squeal Amanda let out at the sight of her son saying that he had a bondmate. Sarek and Spock covered their ears for fear that they would fall off due to the shrill, high pitched sound-waves traveling rapidly through the air. Jim just let out another chuckle.

 

"So, how long have you and Spock known each other?" Spock froze at his mother's question before Jim responded nonchalantly, 

 

"We met today," And that caused Amanda to break out into a wily grin directed at her son, who currently wanted to just hide underneath the blankets of one of the unoccupied hospital beds. 

 

"Like father, like son," Amanda sighed wistfully. "How are you dealing with this one sweetheart?" She asked Jim, a knowing smirk on her face and gestured to Spock in her question. 

 

"Honestly, Miss Grayson-" 

 

"Please Jim, call me Amanda," She interjected, Jim knew he liked this woman, he could see where Spock got his snarkiness from. 

 

"Honestly, Amanda, I don't think I've ever been happier, even if your son can be a bit of a bastard sometimes." Amanda laughed in agreement, she knew then that she liked Jim Kirk, he was, in every way, perfect for her baby boy. 

 

"Honey, I've been married to a Vulcan for a quarter of a century, if you need help, feel free to comm me whenever you like. Vulcans can always be bastards when they don't get their way sometimes." That caused Sarek and Spock to silently shake their heads at the alliance being forged between the two humans. They knew that they would be no match against their mates.

 

"It would be fun to raise a little hell every one in a while," Jim commented sneakily to Amanda like a co-conspirator working out a meticulously crafted plan to rob a bank. Amanda giggled back, 

 

"I'll show you ways to raise hell that will make you laugh for  _days."_

 

And just like that, both Vulcans knew they were screwed for life, but hey, if they get their humans happy and healthy, then they honestly don't care what happens to them. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life.


End file.
